Zombie Apocalypse
by Zelvaren Yuvrezla
Summary: Case Four- [Kuroko Tetsuya's Case] Berbagai kejadian tidak terduga menunggu Aomine dan Tetsuya di dalam sewer, tidak melepas fakta bahwa mereka bertemu dengan salah satu makhluk yang sangat berbahaya. Lalu, ketika mereka mengira bahwa semua telah berakhir, sebuah masalah baru muncul dihadapan mereka. / Zombie!Theme/Gore/AU/AkaKuro!Twins/UnitedStates!Region
1. Case Zero

**Kuroko no Basuke/**黒子のバスケ** Fanfiction**

**"Zombie Apocalypse"**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rating : T  
**  
**Warning : AU/Twin!AkaKuro - [later] Contained Violence/Gore/Bad Language**

**A/N : Konbanwa Minna-san! Author datang dengan fic multichapy yang baru! XD padahal multichapy laen aja belum beres..orz #lemparinAuthor  
Buat project baru di KnB ini, author bakal bikin dengan unsur ke-Zombie"an ~ #diliat dari judul juga udah keliatan, dan mungkin author gabakal kasih pair disini, ujung"nya mungkin cuma hint" aja :D  
Karena entah kapan fic ini bakal lanjut, author mohon bagi readers buat sabar menunggunya ya m(_ _)m **

**Happy Reading, all..**

**With Love,**

**Zelvaren Yuvrezla a.k.a ren-chanz**

* * *

Apakah satu hal yang menjadi cita-citamu?

Meraih prestasi terbaik? Memperoleh gelar? Mendapatkan pekerjaan yang nyaman?

Pergi berkeliling dunia? Menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang kalian sayangi?

Mendapatkan semua barang atau hal apapun sesuai dengan keinginan kalian?

Ya, jujur saja dahulu aku juga memiliki impian yang sama dengan kalian.

Impian yang sekarang telah pudar, entah mulai sejak kapan impian itu telah sirnah. Kini aku tidak pernah mempedulikannya lagi.

Aku sudah membuang segala cita-cita dan impian itu.

Satu hal yang tertanam jelas dalam diriku hanyalah satu,

Bertahan hidup, pertahankan hidupmu!

Melawan atau mati. Hanya itu 2 pilihan yang terniang dalam benak pikiranku.

Kau tidak bisa bergantung pada orang lain, karena belum tentu orang yang ada disebelahmu akan tetap hidup pada esok hari.

Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana saudara bahkan teman dekatmu berubah menjadi salah satu dari "mereka".

"Mereka", para manusia yang telah mati tetapi sesungguhnya masih hidup dalam artian lain.

"Mereka" yang pergi berkeliaran hampir diseluruh permukaan bumi.

Hey, apakah menurutmu kami semua, para manusia yang belum terinfeksi dengan "mereka" dapat bertahan hidup hingga akhir nanti?

Bertemu dengan orang baru, bertemu dengan rekan baru.

Mendapat luka baru karena orang yang kita sayangi meninggal, mendapat luka karena pengkhianatan antara satu grup dengan grup lain.

Disinilah tempat kami hidup saat ini.

Kupikir _Zombie Apocalypse_ itu hanya ada dalam film dan movie semata, _Science Fiction_ yang tidak pernah menarik perhatianku.

Tapi tidak kusangka semua berakhir seperti ini.

Seseorang, kumohon..

Bila saat ini aku sedang bermimpi dalam tidurku,

Tolong bangunkahlah diriku. Bangunkan diriku dari mimpi buruk ini.

* * *

**Case Zero - Prologue**

* * *

"Sei," iris _Aqua_ itu memandang pantulan _Deep Crimson_ yang berada didepannya. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca dan dengan segara ia langsung mendekap pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. "Aku akan merindukanmu."

Pemuda yang dipeluknya itu tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus helaian _Teal_ dari adik kembarnya. "Aku juga, Tetsuya." Tidak lama pemuda berhelai _Scarlet_ itu melepas pelukannya dan memandang sosok adiknya dengan seksama. "Tetsuya, kau membawa _Walkie-Talkie_-mu, 'kan?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil dengan nama Tetsuya itu mengagguk sambil mengeluarkan sebuah _Walkie-Talkie_ dari saku celananya. "Kita akan selalu berkomunikasi lewat ini. Ingat satu pesanku, Tetsuya. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah meninggalkan barang ini. Hanya ini satu-satunya alat penghubung diantara kita berdua."

"Aku mengerti Sei. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu—tapi.."

"Tetsuya, ini bukan perpisahan. Aku akan menemuimu bila liburan sudah tiba. Jangan memasang wajah seolah kita akan berpisah selamanya."

Tetsuya terdiam sejenak, meskipun dirinya dan Akashi Seijuurou adalah saudara kembar, tetapi entah mengapa mereka begitu kontras. Baik dari segi penampilan maupun sifat mereka. Akashi Seijuurou memilki wajah yang merupakan duplikat Ayahnya, dimana surai _Scarlet_ dan iris _Deep Crimson_ menjadi ciri khas mereka. Sedangkan Akashi Tetsuya—atau sekarang menjadi Kuroko Tetsuya merupakan duplikat dari Ibunya. Dimana helaian _Teal_ dan pantulan _Aqua_ tampak begitu jelas pada dirinya.

Orangtua mereka bercerai, itulah satu-satunya alasan yang kuat mengapa saat ini si kembar akan terpisah antara satu sama lain. Seijuurou mengikuti jejak Ayahnya yang tetap berada di Missouri, sedangkan Tetsuya akan tinggal di Nevada.

"Tetsuya! Ayo kita pergi sekarang." Si kembar kini melihat kearah Ibunya yang keluar dari rumah membawa sisa barang dan memasukkannya ke bagasi mobil.

Saat ini mereka berada di depan rumah kediaman Akashi, dimana Seijuurou dan Tetsuya sedang berdiam disamping mobil milik Ibu mereka.

"Sei, kau baik-baik ya selama disini. Bila kau merasa tidak nyaman, segera menyusul Ibu dan Tetsuya ke Nevada, mengerti?" peluk Ibunya lalu mencium dahi milik Seijuurou, setelah itu pandangan mata Ibunya kini melirik kearah Tetsuya. "Ibu tunggu dimobil, Tetsuya."

"Sei.."

Melihat kecemasan di wajah Tetsuya, Seijuurou akhirnya mengaitkan kedua kelingking mereka. "Aku berjanji padamu bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi, Tetsuya. Makannya, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu."

Tetsuya, dengan berat hati akhirnya segera menyusul ibunya untuk memasuki mobil yang akan menjadi transportasi mereka menuju Nevada. Ia memegang janji kakak kembarnya, bahwa mereka pasti akan kembali berjumpa lagi.

Tetapi mengapa ada suatu perasaan tidak enak timbul dalam hatinya ketika ia melihat Seijuurou makin mengecil dari jendela belakang mobilnya?

Perasaan apa yang mengusik hatinya ini?

.

.

* * *

**[28 hour later]**

* * *

"Tetsuya! Tetsuya—apa yang terjadi disana!? Tetsuya! Kau bisa mendengarku!?" Akashi Seijuurou kini memegang _Walkie-Talkie_ miliknya, setengah berteriak. Beberapa menit lalu ia masih mengobrol dengan adik kembarnya sebelum sebuah ledakan besar terdengar dengan begitu jernih dari seberang sana.

"Seijuurou—"

"Tetsuya!? Ada apa? Kenapa—"

Seijuurou dapat mendengar bahwa deru nafas Tetsuya kini tersengal tidak beraturan.

"Apa—ini.. Sei—apa ini.."

"Tetsuya? Apa yang kau lihat disana!?"

"Sei, jangan pernah datang menuju Nevada. Pergi, pergi dari United States saat ini juga!"

"Tetsuya, apa yang—" dan saat itu juga, sambungan komunikasi diantara mereka terputus.

Seijuurou tidak mengerti, apa yang sebenarnya Akashi Tetsuya ingin sampaikan padanya?

Belum sempat ia mencerna kembali atau bahkan berpikir jernih, suara gaduh terdengar dengan jelas dari arah luar sana. "Apa lagi sekarang!?" Cibirnya sambil bangkit berdiri dan melihat keadaan diluar dari jendela kamarnya.

Saat itu jugalah ia mengerti.

Pesan yang mungkin adik kembarnya itu ingin ia sampaikan padanya.

'_Apa—ini..Sei—apa ini..' _

'_Pergi dari United States sekarang juga!' _

Itu adalah pesan bagi dirinya, untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari _Apocalypse_ yang akan melanda dunia mereka saat ini.

_Walker_, atau mahkluk yang kita sebut sebagai manusia yang telah mati tetapi bangkit kembali dari kematiannya dan tidak segan memakan manusia lain kini bertebaran diluar tempat dimana ia tinggal.

* * *

_Jangan pernah merasa bahwa kehidupanmu saat ini mungkin akan terus nyaman hingga selamanya._

_Karena kau tidak akan pernah tahu,_

_Kapan sebuah malapetaka akan muncul di dunia ini._

_Apocalypse awal telah terjadi._

_Nah, Bagaimana cara kalian mempertahankan hidup kalian saat ini, itu adalah pilihan kalian.._

**_TBC_**


	2. Case One

**Kuroko no Basuke/**黒子のバスケ** Fanfiction**

**"Zombie Apocalypse"**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rating : T+  
**  
**Warning : AU/Twin!AkaKuro - Contained Violence/Gore/Bad Language**

**Inspired by : The Walking Dead series (both the game and movie) and Resident Evil series (movie)**

**A/N : Konnichiwa, Minna.. XD buat yang sebelumnya udah mampir, fave, follow, terlebih buat yang udah mampir buat ngeripiu, arigatou XD**

**Buat ceritanya sendiri, author bakal bagi jadi 2 cerita, dimana settingnya mengikuti arus dari si Kembar (Seijuurou atau Tetsuya). Buat di chapter ini, author bakal pakai cerita dari sisi Seijuurou, dan chapter depan mungkin dari sisi Tetsuya.**

**Dan satu hal lagi, disini mungkin tidak ada pairing didalamnya, tetapi hint-hint yang menjurus mungkin bakal ada, tentunya main hint-nya bakal digarap AkaKuro yang mungkin agak twincest buat kedepan #authornista XD **

**Happy Reading, all..**

**With Love,**

**Zelvaren Yuvrezla a.k.a ren-chanz**

* * *

Pernahkah kau mengetahui?

Ketika kau terlahir, jiwamu adalah satu keutuhan. Namun, ketika kau terlahir sebagai kembar, jiwa itu terbagi menjadi 2, satu jiwa yang terpecah dan menempati tubuh satu sama lain. Oleh sebab itulah, orang-orang sering berkata seorang kembar selalu berbagi hal yang mungkin orang lain tidak rasakan. Karena kenyataan-nya, berbagai 'hal' itu hanya diketahui oleh keduanya.

Mereka memiliki pola pikir yang sama, bahkan hal-hal lain yang mungkin mereka sembunyikan dari orang lain. Beberapa hal yang cukup menjadi buah bibir diantara mereka, tanpa seseorang pun dapat menembus pertahanan rahasia yang kokoh didirikan oleh para kembar.

Kembar, memang tidak selalu harus identik sama. Meskipun mereka nyaris berbeda hingga 180 derajat sekalipun, secara sadar atau tidak, mereka akan selalu terhubung. Memanggil satu sama lain, seolah benang merah telah terlilit dengan sempurna diantara kedua leher mereka. Mereka memiliki ikatan batin, bahkan ketika salah satu diantaranya sedang terancam bahaya, kembaran lainnya akan ikut merasakan.

Pernahkah kau juga mendengar?

Ketika salah satu diantara kembar itu meninggal, benang merah itu masih tetap terhubung. Oleh karenanya, mereka yang telah meninggal terlebih dahulu akan terus memanggil separuh jiwa yang belum utuh, sehingga satu kembar lainnya yang masih hidup tidak memiliki waktu yang lama untuk berdiam di bumi dan ikut menyusul kembaran lainnya.

Memang tidak seluruh _Twinless Twin_ seperti itu, beberapa diantaranya masih bisa bertahan hingga saat ini, detik ini. Tetapi, berbagai perasaan tentu akan menghantui sang kembar lainnya, dan bila mereka tidak bisa bertahan dengan segala guncangan yang terjadi, pada akhirnya mereka akan tetap pergi untuk bergabung dengan separuh jiwa yang telah lama hilang itu.

_Nah, bila kalian boleh memilih—_

_—Apakah kalian ingin dilahirkan sebagai kembar?_

* * *

**Case One – The Walker**

* * *

**[Akashi Seijuurou's Case]**

Akashi Seijuurou mengertakan giginya, ia masih terpaku saat memandang hal yang cukup menyeramkan dibalik jendela kamarnya. Darah. Sepanjang pantulan _Deep Crimson_-nya melihat, ia hanya menangkap cairan kental berwarna merah tercecer dijalanan.

Seijuurou menutup mulutnya ketika rasa mual mulai naik menuju tenggorokannya. Ia segera menunduk dan terdiam di lantai kamarnya. Bagaimana tidak? Bukan hanya darah yang bertebaran sepanjang matanya memandang, tetapi hal yang membuat matanya membulat dengan sempurna adalah saat ia melihat sosok para 'manusia' mengigit bagian tubuh manusia lain—yang tengah berusaha untuk melarikan diri— Mereka merobek kulitnya sehingga gumpalan daging dan tulang dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Darah segar bahkan menyiprat tubuh dan muka mereka, namun seolah tidak peduli, mereka tetap melanjutkan kegiatan tersebut. Beberapa diantaranya malah sudah berkerumun di satu tempat, dimana mereka sama-sama mengoyak bagian tubuh seseorang, berebut menarik seluruh organ didalamnya dan memakannya mentah-mentah.

Seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang biasa.

Seolah-olah mereka sedang menikmati santapan malam yang lezat.

Ugh—

Rasa mual itu muncul lagi ketika Seijuurou kembali mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi didepan rumahnya. "Apa-apan ini?" Kepalanya mulai terasa pening. Seijuurou menyeritkan dahinya saat rasa sakit yang luar biasa tiba-tiba menghantam tubuhnya, padahal ia sendiri belum selesai memproses apa yang terjadi diluar sana.

Hanya satu hal yang ia ketahui untuk saat ini.

Hal buruk terjadi pada Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya—apa—ukhh..ada apa denganmu?" Sebelah tangannya kini menyentuh bagian kepala yang terasa begitu pening, suara yang dikeluarkannya mulai terdengar parau, lalu nafasnya kini terasa begitu sesak. Ya, Itulah yang selalu dirasakan Seijuurou dan Tetsuya. Mereka saling berbagi antara satu sama lain, bahkan ketika mereka terpisah jauh sekalipun, mereka akan tetap terhubung. Beginilah cara mereka mengetahui kondisi satu sama lain. Bila hal janggal terjadi, salah satu diantaranya pasti ikut merasakan.

Mendadak tubuh Seijuurou menjadi sangat lemas. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin agar ia masih bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya, setidaknya ia harus mencari tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi bila 'manusia' itu memasuki rumah kediaman Akashi. Namun sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk tetap terjaga, hal yang selanjutnya ia ketahui hanya satu, matanya mulai pudar ketika daun pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan paksa.

"Sei!" Hanya itu satu-satunya ingatan yang dapat diingatnya sebelum pemuda berhelai _Scarlet_ ini benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri.

**~ oOo xXx oOo xXx oOo ~**

Seijuurou mengingatnya dengan jelas, ketika ia dan Tetsuya sedang bermain di pekarangan rumah milik Kakek kesayangannya. Keduanya pergi sambil bergandengan tangan menuju hutan kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari sana. Memang rumah kakeknya itu berada jauh dari perkotaan, jauh dari polusi dan lebih mendekatkan pada alam. Makannya tidak heran bila si Kembar berjalan-jalan disekitar sana, mereka sudah mengetahui lokasi itu dengan jelas, dan orangtua mereka pun mengijinkan keduanya asal mereka tidak masuk semakin jauh kedalam hutan.

Seijuurou yang asik melihat kilatan batu yang terpantul dari sungai disana bahkan tidak memperhatikan ketika Tetsuya tiba-tiba jatuh, sebuah luka karena benturan dengan kerikil bebatuan membuat dirinya meringis kesakitan. Saat itu jugalah, sengatan seolah menancap pada tubuh Seijuurou. Tepat pada posisi luka Tetsuya, disanalah sengatan itu terasa begitu pilu.

Seijuurou segera mencari Tetsuya dan menemukan adik kembarnya yang masih terdiam dengan wajah yang datar. Sungguh, bila mereka bukan kembar, bahkan Seijuurou tidak akan tahu bila adik manisnya ini sedang menahan rasa sakit.

.

.

.

"..rou? Seijuurou?" Tepukan kecil kini membangunkan pemuda tampan yang sedaritadi masih tertidur dengan lelap. "Ah, kau sudah sadar, syukurlah!" Pemuda yang ada dihadapannya itu tersenyum dengan lebar.

Pantulan _Tangerine_ yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan yang khawatir kini mulai sirnah. Setidaknya ia tahu bahwa sosok yang diselamatkannya baik-baik saja.

Akashi Seijuurou kembali menyeritkan dahinya. "Apa—yang terjadi?" hal yang ia ingat sebelumnya adalah ketika—Ugh—ia kembali merasa mual saat gambaran-gambaran menjijikkan itu kembali menyelami ingatannya.

Pemuda yang berada didepannya itu menepuk kecil punggung Seijuurou, sambil mengambilkan sebotol air minum. "Jangan protes karena kita berbagi minuman dari botol yang sama. Aku tidak membawa air lebih saat kemari, karena panik aku langsung mengambil barang yang ada disekitarku dan melesat menuju rumahmu."

Seijuurou terdiam sejenak memandang botol minuman yang disuguhkan oleh pemuda didepannya ini. Ia menghela nafas sebentar sebelum membuka botol minuman itu dan meneguk seperempat-nya. "Sejak kapan kau pulang kemari?" tanya Seijuurou sambil melihat ruangan sekitarnya, melempar kembali botol minuman bervolume 1,5 liter tersebut ketangan si pemuda _Cantaloupe_.

Mereka berada di _Attic_ kediaman Akashi. Tentunya bukan hal yang mudah membawa Seijuurou pergi jauh dari rumahnya dengan keadaan pingsan. Satu-satunya jalan bagi mereka hanya satu, berdiam diatas dan menarik kembali tangga yang menghubungkan _Attic_ itu dengan ruang tengah.

"2 hari lalu. Tetapi banyak hal yang terjadi sehingga aku tidak bisa menemui kalian. Oh ya, dimana Tetsuya? Aku tidak melihatnya berada didalam ketika aku memasuki rumah ini."

Pandangan mata Seijuurou kini meredup. Perasannya mulai gundah, ia masih khawatir dengan keadaan Tetsuya saat ini. Apalagi ketika kejadian seperti tadi itu, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Tetsuya. "Tetsuya masih dalam perjalanan menuju Nevada."

"Nevada? Hei, kau tidak bercanda 'kan, Sei? Kenapa Tetsuya pergi sejauh itu dan kau berdiam disini? Aku ingat kalian tidak pernah terpisahkan semenjak kalian kecil."

Seijuurou memutar bola matanya. "Kau tahu dengan betul bagaimana diriku dan Tetsuya, Shige. Hanya satu hal saja yang bisa memisahkan kita berdua, dan itu menyangkut—"

"Orangtua kalian?" tebak pemuda yang menjadi teman semasa kecil Seijuurou dan Tetsuya, Ogiwara Shigehiro. Seijuurou tidak menjawab langsung, ia hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Ogiwara.

"Lupakan hal itu." Mata Seijuurou kini memandang dengan lekat iris _Tangerine_ dari pemuda berhelai _Cantaloupe_ itu. "Shige, kau melihatnya juga, 'kan?" Intonasi Seijuurou kini mulai berubah menjadi serius.

Menangkap apa yang ingin Seijuurou tanyakan padanya, Ogiwara mengangguk.

"Apa yang terjadi disini. Dalam sekejab semua berubah menjadi seperti ini, sama seperti movie-movie _thriller_ dimana Zombie—eh? Zombie?" Akashi terdiam sejenak, mencerna apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Yang benar saja, _science fiction_ seperti itu berubah menjadi kenyataan?

"Sei, aku tahu kau masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi disini. Tetapi _Missouri_ adalah tempat yang terlindung dari 'mereka' selama beberapa belas tahun. Selama 4 bulan aku berada diluar dan mataku telah terbuka akan kenyataan yang begitu mengenaskan."

Seijuurou terdiam, ia melihat bagaimana pantulan _Tangerine_ itu berubah menjadi redup, seolah mengingat hal yang tidak ingin diingatnya. "Apa yang terjadi diluar sana, Shige?"

"Aku mendengar _Virginia_ adalah awal mahkluk itu muncul. Beberapa diantaranya telah mengungsi ke tempat lain seperti _Ohio_, _Georgia_, _Florida_, dan daerah sekitarnya. Tetapi pengungsian itu tetap berujung nihil. 'Mereka' akan terus berjalan sampai 'mereka' menemukan santapan untuk mengisi perutnya yang kelaparan, 'mereka' tidak bisa mati, karena sesungguhnya 'mereka' memang sudah meninggal sejak awal. Karena itu kami menyebutnya sebagai 'Walker', sosok yang kau katakan sebagai Zombie itu, Sei."

"Walker? Tapi mengapa? Kami tidak pernah mendengar berita apapun tentang—"

"Sei, bila kau keluar dari _Missouri_ kau pasti akan mengerti. Kehidupan diluar bagaikan neraka, pengeliminasian bagi orang-orang yang lemah terjadi diluar sana. Kau hanya memiliki 2 pilihan ketika kau berhadapan dengan para Walker. Melawan, atau mati."

Mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabat masa kecilnya, Seijuurou menutup matanya sejenak. Ini bukan mimpi, 'kan?

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana lokasi disekitar barat sana, apakah para Walker telah menyebar sampai kesana atau tidak." Pemuda itu kini bangkit berdiri, melihat keadaan luar dibalik jendela yang telah ia pasang kain untuk menutupi intensitas cahaya dari lilin yang dinyalakannya, dimana hari sudah menjelang tengah malam.

"Kurasa bagian barat juga sama." Seijuurou melihat Benda yang ia keluarkan dari saku celananya. _Walkie-Talkie_ yang ia modifikasi sendiri dengan ukuran kecil dan dapat menangkap suara dari radius 3000km. Jenius? Ya, Seijuurou memang memiliki bakat luar biasa dengan alat-alat elektronik, ia bahkan telah menciptakan beberapa teknologi baru dimasa kecilnya, seperti robot yang dapat bekerja sebagai _maid_, alat pendeteksi jejak kaki melalui sinar ultraviolet, dan sebagainya.

"Eh?" Ogiwara mengalihkan pandangannya, melihat bagaimana reaksi yang diciptakan oleh Seijuurou.

"Kau ingat aku dan Tetsuya saling berbagi, 'kan? Tetsuya—aku tahu sesuatu terjadi padanya saat ia dalam perjalanan tadi."

"Jadi, itu penyebab kau roboh seperti tadi, Sei," Ogiwara kini mendekat kearah Seijuurou, duduk didepannya. "Percayalah pada Tetsuya, Sei. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Meski ia terlihat lemah sekalipun, didalam hatinya ia adalah orang yang kuat. Bukankah kau yang seharusnya lebih mengerti bagaimana Tetsuya, Sei?"

Percikan harapan kini mulai terpantul dari dalam diri Seijuurou ketika ia mendengar alasan yang diberikan oleh Ogiwara. "Kurasa kau betul."

"Sekarang beristirahatlah, kita akan memulai melihat situasi pada pagi hari. Sei, kuingatkan satu hal padamu. Bila kau bertemu dengan Walker, seranglah bagian sini." Ogiwara mengangkat tangannya perlahan, sebelum tangan itu mendarat tepat dibagian kepalanya. "Jangan segan, karena sesungguhnya mereka telah mati."

.

.

Sesuai dengan rencana mereka sebelum tidur, mereka bangun pada pagi hari dan bertekad untuk melihat keadaan. Ogiwara melemparkan sebuah pisau kecil pada Seijuurou, salah satu senjata yang bisa dipakainya bila bertemu dengan Walker.

Memang mereka bisa menembaknya dengan pistol, tidak sulit bagi Seijuurou maupun Ogiwara karena keduanya sudah lama belajar bagaimana menembak dengan baik dan benar. Ayah Seijuurou dan Ogiwara sama-sama berada dalam lingkup tertinggi militer, dimana keduanya secara tidak langsung mengajarkan anak-anaknya agar dapat mengetahui bagaimana cara memegang bahkan menembak menggunakan senapan. Tetsuya juga pernah diajarkan hal yang sama, sayangnya ia tidak semahir Seijuurou maupun Ogiwara, sehingga Tetsuya tidak melakukan latihan dengan intens. Namun, menggunakan senapan pasti akan membuat suara keras, yang notabene menarik perhatian para Walker yang selalu peka terhadap suara.

Ogiwara yang telah memiliki pengalaman lebih kini membuka atap penghubung dari _Attic_ menuju ruang tengah. Merasa aman, ia menurunkan tangga secara perlahan. Ogiwara sempat menengok kearah Seijuurou sambil memberi pesan dengan postur tubuhnya agar ia tidak menimbulkan suara. Ogiwara sendiri membawa sebuah cross-bow, alat yang mungkin menjadi senjatanya. Mengangkatnya kedepan dengan posisi siaga, takut-takut bila Walker tiba-tiba menyerbu mereka.

Ketika Ogiwara dan Seijuurou hendak memasuki salah satu ruangan, Ogiwara mendengar ada suara yang berasal dari dalam, ia mengisyaratkan agar Seijuurou berhati-hati. Ketika mereka memasuki ruangan itu, terlihatlah 5 Walker berada disana, sedang memakan salah satu manusia.

Ogiwara membulatkan matanya, ia tahu Walker berada didalam, tetapi jumlah mereka melebihi perkiraannya. Panah pertama berhasil Ogiwara hunuskan pada Walker, yang berhasil membuat 4 Walker lainnya melihat kearah Seijuurou dan Ogiwara. "Sial, aku tidak menyangka mereka akan sebanyak ini!" Ogiwara kini mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Seijuurou. "Sei!"

"Aku tahu!" Baik Ogiwara dan Seijuurou kini berpencar, Ogiwara mengambil sisi kiri sedangkan Seijuurou mengambil sisi kanan.

Keduanya kini saling membunuh Walker yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Ogiwara dengan segera langsung menembak Walker itu dari jauh. Panah yang telah menancap pada kepala Walker, dengan segera ia ambil. Merasa tidak cukup waktu untuk me-reload panah tersebut dalam cross-bow miliknya, ia langsung menancapkan panah itu pada Walker yang berada disekitarnya.

Seijuurou sendiri sudah membunuh 1 diantaranya. Apapun yang terjadi ia harus mempertahankan dirinya. Ia harus cepat beradaptasi dengan situasi barunya, demi Tetsuya. Demi mencari adik kembarnya, ia harus tetap bertahan hidup!

Ruangan yang diyakini adalah ruang tamu dalam rumahnya kini tampak begitu berbeda. Meja dan Kursi yang berserakan tidak beraturan, pecahan kaca jendela dan cipratan darah dan ceceran organ tubuh berada disana.

Seijuurou kini maju kedepan untuk menusuk kembali Walker yang ada didepannya, namun Walker itu berhasil menghindar—tidak, mereka tidak berpikir jernih layaknya manusia, bila mereka menghindar, itu adalah sebuah kebetulan—membuat Seijuurou oleng. Walker itu kini mendapati tangan Seijuurou, hendak memakannya sebelum sebuah panah melesat pada kepala sang Walker. Ogiwara, panah yang dihunuskannya dari jauh dengan pertaruhan mengenai Seijuurou.

"Maaf, tapi bila tidak kulakukan, kau bisa tergigit, Sei."

Seijuurou menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum mencabut panah tersebut dati Walker yang telah mati. Lagipula ia percaya Ogiwara tidak mungkin membunuhnya. "Sebanyak inikah para Walker dalam waktu semalam?" Seijuurou merasa agak iba ketika melihat salah satu pelayan rumahnya tergeletak di ruangan tersebut dengan beberapa organ yang telah terburai.

"Mereka berkembang dengan cepat, Sei. Tidak heran bila Walker ini semakin banyak tiap harinya."

Seijuurou mengangguk kecil, ia hendak berjalan mendekati Ogiwara. Tetapi sebuah lengan tiba-tiba mencengkram dan menariknya. Pelayan yang menjadi santapan para Walker itu kini membuka matanya, menjadi salah satu dari 'mereka'. Seijuurou tidak sempat bereaksi cepat ketika kakinya ditarik seperti itu, membuat dirinya terjatuh. Dan yang lebih mengerikannya lagi, tempat dimana ia terjatuh dipenuhi oleh taburan kaca, membuat beberapa diantaranya mengenai matanya.

"ARGHH!" Seijuurou meringis, cairan kental berwarna kemerahan kini mengalir dari mata kirinya.

"Sei!"

Belum sempat Seijuurou bernafas lega, kini Walker tersebut menaiki atas tubuhnya, hendak memakannya. Namun dengan sigap Seijuurou menendang tubuh Walker itu untuk menjauh.

Ogiwara kini bersiap untuk me-reload kembali panahnya, mencoba untuk menolong Seijuurou. Posisi mereka memang jauh, sehingga Ogiwara yakin bila ia berlari sekalipun, itu akan memakan waktu lebih lama dibanding men-reload cross-bow miliknya.

Seijuurou merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada mata kirinya. Ia tidak bisa memastikan bila terdapat sisa pecahan kaca dimata kirinya, tapi hal yang harus ia urus sekarang adalah apa yang ada didepan matanya.

Melawan. Atau Mati.

'Seijuurou!' tiba-tiba suara itu terdengar dibenak pikirannya. Tetsuya, itu suara Tetsuya. Tetsuya sedang memanggilnya.

Ya, demi Tetsuya, ia tidak boleh kalah dengan hal semacam ini!

Seijuurou mengambil pisau yang ia gantungkan di pinggangnya, sebelum melemparkannya pada Walker yang berusaha untuk menariknya kembali, bersamaan dengan panah yang dihunuskan oleh Ogiwara.

Setelah itulah, suasana menjadi sangat hening, sebelum Ogiwara langsung berlari mendekat.

"Sei! Matamu!"

"Shige, kurasa ada kotak P3K di dekat lemari kau berdiri, bisakah kau ambilkan? Rasanya mataku begitu sakit."

Ogiwara segera mencari barang yang Seijuurou maksud. Segera mengambilnya dan membawanya mendekati Seijuurou. "Kulihat bagaimana lumamu, Sei." Pinta Ogiwara untuk menurunkan tangan Seijuurou yang sedaritadi menutupi sebelah matanya.

Dalam sekali lihat, bahkan Ogiwara yang tidak merasakan sakitnya sudah merasa pilu. "Tidak ada sisa kaca, tetapi, aku khawatir untuk beberapa minggu kedepan mata kirimu harus diperban, Sei. Dan mungkin—ini tidak akan kembali seperti semula."

Untuk sesaat, nafas Seijuurou sempat tercekat. Namun, tekadnya sudah bulat, lagipula ia sudah membuang cita-citanya semenjak ia mengenal Walker. Tujuannya kini hanya satu.

"Aku tidak peduli, Shige. Selama aku masih memiliki sebelah mata untuk mencari Tetsuya, aku tidak peduli."

**_TBC_**


	3. Case Two

**Kuroko no Basuke/**黒子のバスケ** Fanfiction**

**"Zombie Apocalypse"**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rating : M  
**  
**Warning : AU/Twin!AkaKuro - Contained Violence/Gore/Bad Language  
(Author sudah memperingatkan kalian, guys. Bagi yang ga kuat dengan gore harap jangan membaca :D)**

**Inspired by : The Walking Dead series (both the game and movie) and Resident Evil **

**A/N : Minna, Happy New Year :D**

**Karena tahun ini author sepertinya tidak bisa membuat HNY fic, jadi anggaplah ini sebagai ganti dari NY fic #seenaknya  
Buat yang ngikutin di cerita sebelumnya, sesuai janji bahwa POV dari tiap chap bakal pindah-pindah dari Seijuurou dan Tetsuya, karena chap sebelumnya dari Sei, makannya sekarang bakal diambil dari sisi Tetsuya, dan author naikin ratingnya karena beberapa scene kedepan mungkin bisa lebih parah dari chapter ini. **

**Buat semua yang udah fave, follow, baca, bahkan menyempatkan waktu untuk ngasih review, arigatou XD  
Review kalian bener-bener memberi moodbooster tersendiri untuk Author.**

**Happy Reading, all..**

**With Love,**

**Zelvaren Yuvrezla a.k.a ren-chanz**

* * *

Hidup adalah sebuah pilihan,

Dari sekian banyak kemungkinan yang ada, kita hanya dapat memilih satu. Apapun itu resiko-nya, bagaimanapun hasil yang kau dapatkan kelak.

Bila, kau dihadapkan dengan 2 pilihan,

Saat kau bertemu dengan –_The Walker_— manusia yang tetap hidup meskipun ia sesungguhnya telah meninggal. Dan bila sosok yang kau hadapi itu adalah seseorang yang amat berarti bagimu,

Apakah kau akan membunuhnya?

Ataukah kau akan berdiam diri hingga ia mengoyak kulitmu, memakanmu dan menjadikanmu sama seperti mereka?

Apakah kau lebih memilih untuk hidup, ataukah kalian lebih memilih untuk mati?

Sekali lagi, itu hanyalah sebuah pilihan yang harus kalian ketahui,

Karena cepat atau lambat, dalam dunia ini.. Kalian pasti akan dihadapkan dengan pilihan tersebut.

Selamat datang di dunia yang sudah mendekat pada hari terakhir—_Doomsday— Zombie Apocalyps World._

* * *

_**Case Two – Embrance by Regret**_

* * *

**[Kuroko Tetsuya's Case]**

Akashi Tetsuya—atau sekarang akan dikenal sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya—menyenderkan kepalanya pada bantalan kursi. Ia duduk tepat disamping kemudi, dimana Kuroko Shiori tengah fokus mengendarai mobil yang dilajunya menuju _Nevada_. Ayah mereka—Akashi Masaomi—memang Ayah yang baik menurut Seijuurou maupun Tetsuya. Tetapi sifat buruknya sebagai manusia _perfeksionist_ membuatnya menjadi pekerja yang _workaholic_, membuat dirinya sama sekali tidak mempedulikan keluarganya.

Tentu saja Shiori sebagai Ibu mereka tidak tega untuk memisahkan kedua anaknya, terlebih mereka kembar, sosok yang memiliki ikatan yang kuat melebihi apapun. Tetapi apa boleh buat, Masaomi tetap memaksa Seijuurou untuk tetap tinggal bersama-nya, dan ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain memisahkan keduanya.

"Tetsuya," Wanita paruh baya itu memanggil anak keduanya dengan lembut. "Maafkan Ibu ya, sayang. Ibu tidak bisa membawa kalian berdua menuju _Nevada_."

Iris _Aqua_ itu kini melihat sosok Ibunya yang tengah tersenyum dengan wajah yang sedih, sebuah wajah penuh menyesalan terlihat jelas diwajahnya. "Tidak apa, Ibu. Lagipula ini bukanlah perpisahan. Sei bisa bermain ke _Nevada_ dan juga sebaliknya." Tetsuya tersenyum, meskipun memang—bila jujur ia merasakan sebuah firasat buruk ketika meninggalkan Seijuurou.

Ketika mobil mereka melaju dan sosok pemuda _Scarlet_ yang menunggu didepan pagar rumah lama mereka semakin pudar. Ah, rasanya belum 12 jam berlalu dan ia sudah merindukan kakak kembarnya itu.

Mereka memang selalu bersama. Bahkan semenjak lahir, Seijuurou akan selalu berada dekat Tetsuya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Satu keunikan mereka juga adalah ikatan batin mereka yang kuat, selain mereka dapat merasakan penderitaan satu sama lain, mereka juga seolah terhubung. Seijuurou dapat merasakan keberadaan Tetsuya, dan Tetsuya juga dapat merasakan keberadaan Seijuurou.

Dahulu, mereka pernah terpisah karena serangan dari _terorrist_ yang menyerang hotel dimana mereka menginap, saat itu mereka sedang berada di lobi dan saling terbawa oleh arus, dimana Tetsuya bersembunyi dibalik gudang penyimpanan makanan. Setelah polisi datang dan menyelesaikan permasalahan disana, orang yang menemukan Tetsuya pertama kali adalah Seijuurou. Meskipun polisi bahkan orangtuanya telah mencari anak keduanya itu dimanapun, mereka tidak dapat menemukannya. Hanya Seijuurou yang menemukan Tetsuya dan membawanya kembali.

"Sebenarnya Ibu tidak tega untuk memisahkan kalian berdua. Bahkan semenjak lahir sekalipun, kalian saling bergandengan tangan dan tidak mau melepas satu sama lain."

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. "Pergi tanpa Seijuurou memang terasa janggal karena kami selalu bersama, Ibu. Tetapi, aku harus terbiasa..karena tidak mungkin selamanya aku akan hidup bersama dengan Seijuurou, bukan?"

Wanita yang menuruni helaian _Teal_ pada Tetsuya itu tertawa kecil. "Kurasa dibanding Seijuurou, dalam hal tertentu kau bisa lebih dewasa dibandingnya, Tetsuya."

"Tentu saja, karena aku mewarisi sifat Ibu 'kan?"

Kuroko Shiori kini mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat untuk melihat anak-nya itu. "Ibu bangga memiliki anak sepertimu, Tetsuya."

**-17 hours later-**

Kuroko Tetsuya mulai merasa sebuah kejanggalan. Ketika ia tengah keluar melewati _Utah_ menuju _Nevada_, suatu hal janggal terus menyelimuti hatinya. Ia sudah melihat kejanggalan semenjak mereka melewati _Colorado_, namun ia tidak berkata apapun karena Ibu-nya juga sudah membicarakan kejanggalan itu padanya.

Sepi, terlalu sepi bagi mereka ketika melewati tempat-tempat tersebut. Biasanya hilir kendaraan akan berpapasan dengan mereka meskipun hanya beberapa, namun—mereka sama sekali tidak melihat satupun kendaraan selama mereka melintasi kedua tempat tersebut.

Lalu—mereka melihatnya, ketika kendaraan mereka melaju dekat dengan _Nevada_, dari kejauhan mereka melihatnya. Beberapa orang berkumpul disana, kerumunan orang dengan jumlah yang begitu banyak. Tetapi, begitu janggal. Mereka hanya berdiri disana, berdiam dan berjalan bersama, seolah mereka adalah rombongan yang hendak melakukan piknik.

"I—Ibu..lihat disana," tangan Tetsuya kini mengarah pada dekat jalan, dimana salah satu dari mereka tengah merobek perut seseorang, membukanya dengan lebar sehingga dari kejauhan sekalipun, Tetsuya dan Shiori dapat melihat darah bercucuran dari perut orang yang tengah berteriak histeris itu. Tanpa ampun, sosok itu memasukan tangannya kedalam perut dan mengambil beberapa organ dalam-nya. Ia menarik sesuatu yang panjang, yang mereka yakini adalah usus dan memakannya. Seolah itu adalah hal yang biasa. "Ugh—" Bahkan dari kejauhan Tetsuya merasakan mual. "Ibu, apa aku tidak salah melihat?"

Kuroko Shiori yang duduk di kursi kemudi tidak berani untuk melaju lebih lagi, beruntunglah kendaraan mereka masih terpaut cukup jauh dari kerumunan tersebut sehingga mereka tidak takut untuk terdeteksi. Perutnya seketika mual melihat pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Bahkan semua makanan yang dimakan barusan mungkin nyaris kembali keluar dari mulutnya bila ia tidak menahan dengan kedua tangannya. "Tetsuya..ini gila. Apa yang terjadi disini!"

Tidak hanya 3 ataupun 4 orang, beberapa diantara sosok mereka bahkan seolah berada dalam dunia mereka, memakan sesama manusia, mengoyak lengan, kaki, leher, bahkan perut dan memakannya dengan buas. Bahkan darah segar yang menempel di sekitar permukaan mulut mereka dibiarkan begitu saja.

Mual. Tetsuya dan Shiori kini tidak dapat mengelak bila mereka merasa mual setelah melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dari arah kejauhan, bersebrangan dengan tempat mereka berdiam, ia melihat beberapa orang yang berdiri di atas sebuah jembatan, dimana dibawah mereka berkumpul para _Walker_ tersebut.

Beberapa dari mereka tampaknya menuangkan sesuatu dari atas sana—tempat yang aman dari jangkauan _Walker_ tersebut. Salah satu dari mereka—pemuda berkulit _Tan_ dengan helaian _Navy_ kini memandang kearah mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Tetsuya dan Ibunya. Ia segera memberi tanda untuk menjauh sebisa mungkin dari tempat ini.

"Ibu, kurasa pemuda itu meminta kita untuk menjauh dari tempat ini." Tetsuya segera menyampaikan pesan yang ditangkap olehnya, melihat minyak yang mereka tuangkan sebanyak itu, ia rasa akan terjadi sebuah ledakan besar.

Ibunya mengangguk, ketika ia hendak menyalakan mesin—

**BRAK! BRAK!**

Suara itu mengangetkan keduanya. Tiba-tiba salah satu diantara mereka muncul, dengan tangan yang sudah agak membusuk dan berwarna kebiruan, tangan itu kini memasuki kaca jendela yang sedikit terbuka, dimana tangan itu nyaris mengenai Shiori.

Shiori yang masih _shock_ akan keadaan mencoba untuk menunduk, sehingga tangan itu tidak dapat meraihnya, namun akibatnya suara klakson mobil miliknya kini terdengar, membuat beberapa perhatian _Walker_ yang berada disekitarnya kini teralih pada mereka. "Sial, suara memancing mereka." Shiori kini segera menaikan kaca jendela miliknya, namun tertahan. Ia tidak bisa menaikan lagi kaca miliknya.

Tetsuya kini melepas _seat-belt_ miliknya, membantu Ibunya untuk menutup kaca jendela. Dan—

**PLASHH—**

Tangan itu terputus, meninggalkan sisa potongannya memasuki mobil dan terjatuh tepat disisi kursi kemudi. "Tetsuya! Tetap menutup, Ibu akan menyalakan mesinnya!" Kini Shiori sudah tidak peduli bila darah dari tangan yang terputus itu terciprat padanya. Tetsuya sendiri segera menutup kaca jendela. "Seijuurou—aku harus memberitahu Seijuurou!"

Setelah berhasil menutup kaca itu, tangannya kini mencari _Walkie-Talkie_ miliknya, mencoba mengontak kakak kembarnya. "Seijuurou!? Seijuurou?"

Shiori kini memutarkan mobilnya dengan cepat, menekan gas mobil miliknya sekuat mungkin. Lalu, tidak lama sebuah ledakan terjadi. Ledakan yang begitu besar. Beberapa kelompok yang dilihat Tetsuya pun sudah menghilang. Ia yakin bahwa ledakan itu berasal dari sebuah _tank_ bensin yang berada tidak jauh dari para mayat tersebut. Dan bila seseorang menembaknya menggunakan _Snipper_ dari jauh, kapanpun tempat itu bisa meledak.

Ternyata ledakan itu cukup kuat, membuat mobil yang dikendarai oleh Shiori kini berguncang hingga mereka nyaris kehilangan kontrol. Mobil mereka kini berputar-putar hingga nyaris jatuh ke jurang. Beruntunglah Shiori langsung menarik rem tangan keatas, membuat mobil itu berhenti tepat sebelum masuk ke jurang, dimana sebuah sungai dengan arus yang cukup kencang mengalir dibawah mereka.

Pandangan Tetsuya kini terarah pada tempat sebelumnya, dimana tempat itu kini sudah terbakar habis. Namun, sesuatu—tidak, beberapa diantara mereka kini muncul dengan kobaran api disekitar tubuh mereka. Berjalan dengan sempoyongan dan—kulit mereka merah, merah menyala.

"Seijuurou—"

'_Tetsuya!? Ada apa? Kenapa—' Walkie-Talkie_ miliknya kini bereasi, memunculkan suara Seijuurou dibaliknya.

Tidak hanya Tetsuya, tetapi Shiori juga merasakan apa yang dialami oleh anaknya. Mereka takut. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kota ini—pada dunia ini? Padahal ketika mereka masih di _Missouri_, semua tampak baik-baik saja..tetapi mengapa disini—dunia damai yang mereka impikan bagaikan sebuah ilusi semata?

"Apa—ini.. Sei—apa ini.."

'_Tetsuya? Apa yang kau lihat disana!?' _Suara kakak kembarnya kini agak meninggi, menandakan ia mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Tetsuya.

"Sei, jangan pernah datang menuju _Nevada_. Pergi, pergi dari _United States_ saat ini juga!" dan itu adalah pesan terakhir yang diucapkannya sebelum _Walkie-Talkie_ miliknya terjatuh kebawah, dimana _Walker_ lain kini memukul kaca mobil belakang mereka.

"Ibu!" Mata Tetsuya melebar ketika melihat para _Walker_ lain kini memukul-mukul bagian belakang, yang bila diteruskan, mereka akan terjatuh ke sungai.

"Tetsuya!" Ibunya kini melepas kalung yang dipakainya, kemudian meraih tangan Tetsuya dan memberikannya pada anak keduanya. "Ini adalah jimat yang diberikan oleh leluhur kita, aku ingin kau memegangnya Tetsuya. Beberapa kali jimat ini telah menolong Ibu, dan kuharap—kau bisa selamat Tetsuya!"

"Ibu, apa kau kau katakan? Kita akan selamat, kita berdua akan selamat dari sini!"

Para _Walker_ tersebut tetap memukul mobil tersebut, membuat mobil yang dinaiki Shiori dan Tetsuya kini sudah nyaris jatuh. Dan hal terakhir yang dapat Tetsuya lihat hanyalah senyum lembut ibunya, sebelum mobil yang ditumpangi mereka terjatuh ke sungai.

**BYURRR!**

Sebuah radio kecil yang sedari tadi berada dibelakang kini membentur belakang kepala Tetsuya. 'S..Sei..' dalam kesadarannya yang mulai pudar, ia melihat Ibunya kini mendekat kearahnya dengan darah yang sudah mengalir dari kepalanya, mencoba untuk mengeluarkan Tetsuya dari mobil itu, dan—gelap.

Semua menjadi gelap.

**-oOo oOo oOo –**

Kedua iris _Aqua_ itu mulai terbuka, menemukan sepasang manik _Sapphire_ tengah memandang kearahnya. "Ah, kau sudah bangun?"

Pandangan yang sedari tadi tampak blur kini mulai terlihat jelas. Pemuda yang berada dihadapannya, pemuda yang sama dengan pemuda yang menyuruh dirinya dan Ibunya untuk menjauh. "Ini dima—Ibu!" Tetsuya langsung bangkit berdiri, menyebabkan kepalanya langsung pusing seketika. Terutama dibelakang kepalanya, dimana sebuah perban kini melilit dengan sempurna.

"Jangan berdiri dulu, kau cukup mengeluarkan banyak darah ketika kami menemukanmu." Pemuda berkulit _Tan_ itu membantu Tetsuya untuk kembali berbaring.

"Maaf, tapi apa kau menemukan seseorang lagi ketika menemukanku?"

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Tidak ada seorangpun ketika aku menemukanmu. Untung saja aku mencoba untuk mengecek dekat aliran sungai. Kau terhanyut bersama dengan benda ini," pemuda itu kini mengambil sebuah kalung, kalung pemberian Ibunya. "Kupikir kau mengetahuinya, ini ada ditanganmu ketika aku menemukannya."

Pandangan _Aqua_ itu meredup, ia mulai memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi pada Ibunya. Apakah mungkin Ibunya yang menyelamatkan dirinya hingga ia keluar dari mobil? Apakah Ibunya selamat?

"Hey, kau tidak apa?" Tanya pemuda berhelai _Navy_ itu kembali.

Tetsuya mengerjabkan matanya. "Ah, iya. Terimakasih sudah menolongku."

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau mengingatkanku pada teman lamaku."

Tetsuya memikiringkan kepalanya. "Teman lama?" Bila ia tidak salah, sepertinya ia juga pernah mengenal pemuda didepannya ini, tetapi ia tidak bisa melupakannya.

"Ya, teman lama. Ia selalu bersama dengan kakak kembarnya yang sadis, tambahkan dengan kejeniusannya untuk menciptakan teknologi yang kukira orang dewasa akan sulit membuatnya. Si Kembar Akashi~"

Tiba-tiba Kuroko membuka matanya lebar, tunggu—sepertinya ia tahu seseorang yang dulu pernah memanggil dia dan kakak-nya seperti itu. Si Kembar Akashi. Kalau tidak salah—"Aomine-kun?"

"Eh?" Kini giliran pemuda berkulit _Tan_ itu yang terkejut. "Kau Aomine-kun, bukan? Ini aku, Akashi Tetsuya."

"T—Tetsu!?" Pemuda itu kini bangkit berdiri, menampilkan _T-Shirt_ dengan jaket _jeans_ berwarna _Carolina Blue_ tanpa lengan dengan _Black Camo Pants_. Sebuah _Arquebus_—salah satu jenis senapan dengan panjang yang nyaris sama dengan Panah maupun _Crossbow_—tergantung dipunggung miliknya. "Kau—Akashi Tetsuya!? Tapi, aku tidak melihat Sei berada dekat denganmu, kalian selalu bersama 'kan semenjak kecil?"

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. "Seijuurou ada di _Missouri_ saat ini Aomine-kun. Orangtua kami bercerai, dan Ibuku membawaku, sedangkah Sei tetap bersama dengan Ayah kami. Tapi lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, Aomine-kun..8 tahun kah? Semenjak kepergianmu waktu dulu."

Aomine Daiki, pemuda berhelai _Navy_ dengan iris _Sapphie_ itu akhirnya mengerti alasan mengapa Seijuurou, sang kakak kembar yang selalu ada bersama Tetsuya tidak ada didekatnya. Padahal semenjak ia masih berteman karib dengan kedua-nya, tidak pernah sekalipun Seijuurou melepas tangan Tetsuya. "Tunggu, apa jangan-jangan mobil yang tadi kulihat sebelumnya itu adalah mobil kalian? Sudah lama aku tidak melihat mobil yang bergerak sampai kesini, bila itu adapun, aku yakin mobil itu tidak berasal dari sekitar sini."

Tetsuya terdiam sejenak. "Aomine-kun, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Wajah Tetsuya kini kembali serius. Seolah tau apa yang ingin Tetsuya tanyakan, Aomine kembali duduk, memberikan segelas air minum padanya sebelum ia mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini, Aomine-kun?"

.

.

.

Setelah penjelasan panjang lebar yang diberikan oleh Aomine. Akhirnya Tetsuya kini mengerti, alasan mengapa Ayahnya melarang mereka untuk keluar dari _Missouri_. Tetapi, mengapa Ayahnya yang tampaknya mengetahui ini semua tidak berkata apapun pada mereka? Bahwa dunia luar selain berada di _Missouri_ adalah sebuah dunia yang dipenuhi oleh mayat hidup—atau mereka menyebutnya sebagai _Walker_, sosok yang sering dikenal dengan nama familiar, _Zombie_.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu sebelumnya, Tetsu. Kau ingat pada saat itu aku bersama bererapa orang, 'kan?" manik Sapphire itu menatapnya serius. "Untuk saat ini, aku bersama dengan mereka, dan kusarankan bila kau tetap berada bersamaku, Tetsu. Setidaknya kita bisa menjaga satu sama lain."

Tetsuya mengagguk, "Lalu, apa rencana Aomine selanjutnya?"

"Aku mengikuti arah grup ini, Tetsu. Meskipun dalam beberapa hal terkadang aku tidak setuju dengan tindakan mereka, tetapi—lebih banyak yang berada dalam 1 grup akan lebih memudahkan kita untuk saling melindungi, bukan?"

Tetsuya kembali mengangguk, saat ini memang pilihannya adalah berada bersama dengan Aomine. Ia masih tidak tahu apa-apa tentang semua yang berbau _Zombie_. Setidaknya ia bisa percaya bila bersama dengan Aomine—teman lamanya.

"Lalu—apa rencanamu, Tetsu?"

"Aku," iris _Aqua_ itu meredup. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sei, Aomine-kun. Setidaknya aku ingin memastikan bahwa ia aman." Tetsuya kini mencari _Walkie-Talkie_ miliknya, mencoba untuk menghubungi Seijuurou, tetapi benda itu tidak dapat menghubungkannya dengan kakak kembarnya.

Aomine tersenyum tipis. "Sei kuat, Tetsu. Aku yakin ia selamat. Setidaknya, _Missouri_—" tiba-tiba Aomine berhenti. "Tunggu, Tetsu. _Missouri_—disana, para Walker belum sampai disana kah?"

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun tentang mayat hidup ini, Aomine-kun."

Aomine mendengus. "Ternyata masih ada tempat yang belum terjamah oleh para _Walker_. Setidaknya _Missouri_ masih menjadi tempat yang aman dari tempat-tempat lainnya. Oh ya, Tetsu. Ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu, biasakanlah bila kau belum terbiasa, tetapi kita harus mempertahankan hidup kita bila para _Walker_ itu menyerang. Kau—harus membunuh mereka bila mereka datang kedekatmu."

Pemuda berhelai _Navy_ itu mengambil pisau lipat dari belakang sakunya. "Simpan ini, setidaknya sampai kau menemukan _shotgun_ yang cocok, kau bisa mempertahankan hidupmu dengan pisau ini. Kau—pandai menembak, 'kan?"

"Tidak semahir Sei, Aomine-kun."

"Setidaknya kau bisa menggunakan senjata itu." Aomine tersenyum lebar. "Ingat Tetsu, mereka hanya bisa mati bila kau menghancurkan kepala mereka, tepat di otak. Bila kau memukul maupun menembak bagian selain kepala mereka, mayat itu akan tetap hidup."

Tetsuya mengangguk, setidaknya ia sudah mengetahui bagaimana cara membuat mayat hidup itu agar benar-benar mati.

.

.

"Jadi, ini bocah yang diselamatkan olehmu, Aomine?" salah seorang dari mereka melirik kearah Tetsuya, menatap remeh kearahnya. "Kukira akan seperti apa orang yang bersama dengan kita, ternyata bocah lemah yang terlihat tidak berguna. Jangan salahkan kita bila bocah ini menjadi penghalang kita, Aomine."

Tetsuya hanya diam, tidak berekspresi apapun ketika pemuda itu mengejeknya, masih tidak berekspresi seperti biasanya.

"Bocah, siapa namamu?"

"Dia Akashi Tetsuya—"

"Tidak, Aomine-kun. Kuroko Tetsuya sekarang."

Dalam grup tersebut hanya terdapat 4 orang, bersama dengan Aomine menjadi 5 orang. Ekspresi yang mereka tunjukkan ketika mereka mendengar kata 'Akashi' membuat mereka terkejut. "Kau—anak dari pemimpin Akashi Co-Op?"

"He~ Kudengar anak-anak mereka pandai membidik." Salah seorang dari mereka, pemuda dengan helai _Dead Black_ sebahu dan alis _Greyish Brown_ yang tergolong unik itu kini melempar sebuah pistol kearahnya. "Coba kau bidik botol yang ada disana, bila kau berhasil memecahkannya, kita akan mengakuimu."

Tetsuya mengangguk kecil, mengambil pistol yang disodorkan oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Hey, Hanamiya~ jangan terlalu keras pada bocah itu." Balas pemuda disebelahnya.

"Setidaknya itu bukti bahwa ia _worthed_ berada disini."

Menghiraukan omongan lain yang mungkin dikatakan oleh mereka, Tetsuya kini membidik botol yang dituju. Ia mengarahkan pistol dengan hati-hati, ia dapat merasakan kembali wujud dari pistol itu ketika ia sudah lama tidak memegangnya. Lalu, ketika ia hendak menarik pelatuknya..

**DORR!**

Semua melihat arah bidikan dari Tetsuya, dimana botol tersebut masih utuh berdiri disana. Aomine segera melirik kearah Tetsuya, ia yakin bahwa pemuda berhelai _Teal_ itu mahir dalam menembak. Hal yang ia lihat selanjutnya adalah pemuda itu tengah memegang mata kirinya. Seolah menahan rasa sakit.

"Tetsu, kau tidak apa!?" Aomine segera datang menghampiri.

"Sei," Tetsuya berbisik. "Sesuatu terjadi pada Seijuurou." Balasnya kemudian. Setidaknya Aomine mengetahui bagaimana sang Kembar Akashi saling terhubung satu sama lain. Bila Tetsuya ada dalam keadaan seperti ini, sesuatu pasti terjadi pada sang Kakak kembar.

"Hah!? Jarak semudah itu saja ia tidak bisa menembak!" Balas salah seorang dari sana, memandang Tetsuya dengan pandangan yang meremehkan. "Tidak seperti apa yang orang-orang katakan. Tidak berguna." Balasnya kemudian. "Bocah itu menjadi bebanmu, Aomine. Kita tidak mengakui anggota lemah seperti itu." Lalu, beberapa diantara mereka kini pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

"Maaf, Aomine-kun." Ucap Tetsuya dengan lirih.

"Itu bukan salahmu, Tetsu. Aku tahu bagaimana caramu menembak. Kau lebih baik dari itu, aku yakin. Tetapi satu hal yang kita tahu, sesuatu terjadi pada Seijuurou, bukan?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. Ia mulai khawatir. Rasa sakit dimata kirinya itu, benar-benar terasa begitu pilu, ia mulai khawatir bila sesuatu hal yang sangat buruk terjadi padanya. Setelah ia kehilangan jejak ibunya, kini ia hanya bisa berharap agar Seijuurou dapat selamat.

'_Sei, semoga kau baik-baik saja. Kumohon, selamatlah, Seijuurou!'_

.

.

.

Mereka kini berjalan keluar. Tetsuya memandang kearah sekitar, dimana beberapa gedung yang sudah hancur dan mobil-mobil yang berserakan tidak beraturan berada didepan mereka. "Kita akan mencari bahan makanan, jangan sampai kau merepotkan kita, bocah." Cibir salah satu anggota.

Kini Tetsuya mengerti, mengapa Aomine tidak setuju dengan beberapa tindakan dari grup itu, sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakannya sebelumnya. Ternyata adalah masalah ini, dimana mereka saling memanfaatkan satu sama lain. Mereka hanya mengakui orang-orang yang kuat, lalu orang yang lemah, mereka akan hiraukan.

Mereka mulai berjalan menyelusuri salah satu rumah. "Geledah rumah ini dan ambil semua makanan dan persediaan yang mungkin bisa kita bawa."

Lalu, mereka berpencar. Tetsuya mengikuti Aomine untuk menggeledah lantai bawah, sedangkan Aomine berdiri didepan dengan membawa sebuah belati, menyimpan senjata utamanya untuk keadaan terdesak. Lagipula, _Walker_ akan peka dengan suara.

"Tetsu, jangan jauh dariku." Aomine mulai awas melihat kearah sekitar, memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

Mereka mulai mencari barang-barang yang mungkin berguna. Makanan, sedikit obat dan—_Shotgun_. Senjata yang cocok untuk Tetsuya, dengan beberapa _bullet_ berserakan disebelahnya.

"Bagus, senjata untukmu," Aomine kini melempar _Shotgun_ yang diambilnya pada Tetsuya. "Kumasukan beberapa _bullet_ pada _magazine_."

"_Thanks."_

Mereka kini melangkah kembali kedepan, sebelum tiba-tiba lantai dibawah mereka—yang terpasang dari kayu tiba-tiba runtuh, menyebabkan keduanya terjerumus kebawah.

Entah ini hari yang sial atau tidak untuk keduanya, mereka dapat melihat beberapa _Walker_ nyaris masuk melalui pintu yang ada dibawah tanah, kaca yang terdapat di _Double Door_ itu nyaris pecah, mereka yakin bila kaca itu pecah, para _Walker_ pasti akan datang menyerang mereka.

"_Damn!_" umpat Aomine. "Kita harus mencari jalan keluar, Tetsu!"

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara dari atas sana, tempat dimana mereka terjatuh. "Hey, kalian selamat?" Tanya salah satu anggota dari sana.

"Lihat, ada _Walker_ diujung sana." Bisik satu-satunya perempuan yang ada di grup tersebut.

"Oiii—bisakah kalian menurunkan tangga atau tali untuk mengangkat kami keatas?" Aomine bertanya, menatap seluruh anggota grup yang kini berkumpul untuk menyaksikan mereka.

"Ah~ maaf, kita tidak sebodoh itu untuk memberi kalian jalan, siapa tau para _Walker_ itu malah ikut keatas dan menyerang kita~ hahaha!" tawa pemuda lainnya.

Muka Aomine agak memerah karena menahan amarahnya. "Kalian—"

"Aomine-kun," Tetsuya kini ikut berbicara, menghentikan Aomine yang tampaknya akan meledakkan amarahnya kapanpun. "Ada pagar otomatis didekat _Double Door_, bila kita bisa menemukan dimana tombol pintu tersebut, setidaknya kita bisa aman dari para _Walker_ ini."

Mata Aomine kini menatap tajam grup tersebut. "Sialan kalian!" Kemudian ia membalikkan badannya untuk mencari dimana tombol itu berada.

"Hahaha! Lihat, mungkin ini akan menjadi tontonan yang menarik~" balas ketua grup tersebut—Makoto Hanamiya.

Para _Walker_ kini sudah memecahkan pintu tersebut, beberapa diantaranya kini mendorong dan merobohkan pintu, dan segelintir diantaranya mulai memasuki tempat tersebut.

Tanpa aba-aba, Tetsuya kini mengarahkan _Shotgun_ miliknya, beberapa kali tembakan kini mengenai kepala sang _Walker_, tanpa satupun yang meleset. "Tetsu! Aku menemukannya! Tetapi tombol itu jauh dari kita berdua, dan tombol itu mulai tertutup oleh _Walker_!" Aomine melihat sebuah tombol merah kecil yang ada dekat _Double Door_.

Pemuda yang sedari tadi diam diatas kini bersiul, melihat bagaimana cara Tetsuya menembak. "Hey, tampaknya kita dibodohi oleh bocah itu."

"Aomine-kun, aku punya usul, tidak ada pilihan lain selain menembak tombol itu, aku akan menembaknya, tolong bunuh _Walker_ yang menghalanginya!"

Aomine mengangguk, mengambil _Arquebus _miliknya dan membidik pada _Walker_ yang menghalangi-nya. Saat Aomine berhasil membunuh _Walker_ tersebut, Tetsuya kini menembakkan peluru terakhirnya, tepat mengenai tombol tersebut.

Pagar Otomatis memang turun dari atas, namun masih ada beberapa _Walker_ yang masih berkeliaran melewati batas pagar dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak.

"Tetsu! Aku menemukan jalan kecil! Kita lari lewat sini!" Aomine kini menarik _Manhole cover_—akses satu-satunya yang mungkin akan menghubungkan mereka dengan _Foul Sewer_. "Kau masuk duluan!"

Tetsuya mengangguk, ia segera berlari dan memasuki lubang tersebut. Sebelum Aomine masuk, ia kini mengarahkan _Arquebus _miliknya kearah atas, dimana grup itu masih berdiam disana. Menembak beberapa bagian dari lantai tersebut hingga lantai tersebut rubuh, lalu mereka semua yang sedari tadi berdiam hanya untuk menonton kini terjatuh. Tepat sebelum melewati batas pagar dimana kini mereka jatuh tepat dikerumunan para _Walker_. Terjebak tanpa bisa mengejar Tetsuya maupun Aomine.

Mereka mulai berteriak dan mengumpat Aomine, tetapi Aomine sendiri menghiraukan permintaan tolong mereka, kemudian ia segera menyusul Tetsuya untuk memasuki _Sewer_.

**_TBC_**


	4. Case Three

Di dunia ini, terdapat beberapa jenis 'Zombie'. Terkadang kami menyebut mereka sebagai _Walker_, yaitu manusia mati yang terus berjalan.

Namun terkadang, kami menyebut mereka _Roamers_, mahkluk yang haus akan makanan, memakan seluruh rantai makanan yang ada didepan mereka.

Lalu waspadalah terhadap _Lurkers_, mereka akan berpura-pura seperti mayat diantara kerumunannya, dan ketika kau mendekat, ia akan mencengkram lalu menggigitmu dengan segera.

_Crawlers_, mereka adalah mayat hidup yang tidak dapat berjalan—atau kita sering menemukan mereka dengan setengah badan—mereka sama seperti _Floaters_, sering terlihat berada dekat dengan permukaan air, atau _sewer_.

Mahkluk yang sudah terlalu lama terinfeksi, dimana seluruh tubuhnya telah membusuk dengan warna yang sangat hitam dan kulit nekrotik, kami menyebutnya sebagai _Bonies_.

Dan bila kalian menemukan Walker dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak, kami akan menyebut mereka sebagai _Herd_.

Tetapi semua itu adalah jenis yang biasa, para _'Survivor'_ lain yang masih bertahan hidup, pernah memperingatkan, dan pesan ini harus tetap berjalan hingga seluruh _Survivor_ lain mengetahuinya.

'Berhati-hatilah pada zombie tipe ini, bila kalian menemukannya dimana pun, jangan pernah berdiam. Lari! Selamatkan dirimu! Kalian akan segera menemukan kejanggalan pada _zombie_ tipe ini. Kami menyebut salah satu diantara mereka sebagai

…_**Boomer, **_

…_**.Smoker, **_

…_**.Tanker, **_

…_**Charger, **_

…_**Jockey**_**, **

dan _**Spitter**_.'

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke/****黒子のバスケ****Fanfiction**

**"Zombie Apocalypse"**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rating : M****  
**  
**Warning : AU/Twin!AkaKuro - Contained Violence/Gore/Bad Language**

**Inspired by : The Walking Dead series (both the game and movie), Left 4 Dead, and Resident Evil**

* * *

Case Three – Other Survivor

* * *

**[Akashi Seijuurou's Case 02]**

Suara detak jantung terasa begitu kencang bagi pemuda bermanik _deep crimson_ itu, ia tengah bersembunyi dibalik celah tembok, dimana _roamers_ sedang asik mengoyak santapan mereka. Beberapa diantara mereka memegang salah satu lengan sang korban, menariknya hingga suara tulang terdengar remuk. Sedangkan yang lainnya melahap lengan yang sedang ditarik itu, membuat kulit tersebut robek, darah bercecer dari tangan yang putus. Seijuurou menutup matanya rapat, ia tidak ingin melihat semua ini, tetapi situasi memaksanya. Batinnya berteriak, _for god sake, _bahkan manusia itu masih hidup! Ia berteriak-teriak ketika _roamers _menarik-narik dan mengkupas daging miliknya.

Beberapa _roamers _lain sibuk memakan bagian badan sang manusia, mereka mencakar dan menarik-narik setiap bagian, bahkan ketika bagian daging itu nyaris habis, mereka mencengkram organ dalam sang korban dan sebelum menarik kemudian melahapnya. Darah kental membekas pada mulut _roamers, _mereka terus memakan bagai tiada hari esok. Sedangkan beberapa _walker _terus berjalan menghiraukan grup yang tengah asik memakan daging manusia itu. Seijuurou berdiam dengan nafas yang tercekat, menghirup udara dingin pada tempat yang dia diami, bau amis dan busuk telah bercampur pada tempat tersebut.

Sebuah _Katana_ tercengram erat pada sebelah tangannya. _Katana_ yang telah menjadi temannya selama ia menduduki _elementary school_. _Katana_ yang ia temukan tepat sebelum ia meninggalkan rumahnya. Selain dididik ayahnya untuk menggunakan senapan, Seijuurou juga belajar bagaimana cara mempertahankan diri menggunakan pedang.

Sudah hampir dua minggu semenjak pertemuannya dengan Ogiwara, dan kini mereka terus berpindah tempat menuju Nevada—dengan tujuan untuk menemukan Tetsuya. Hanya dengan modal nekat itulah, ia berusaha untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaannya saat ini.

Muak.

Ia sudah muak dengan semua bau amis dan darah yang selalu menjadi teman perjalanannya, tetapi takdir telah merubah roda kehidupannya. Ia tidak memiliki jalan lain selain berjalan diatas roda tersebut.

Tidak mudah bagi Akashi Seijuurou untuk membiasakan diri pada kehidupan baru yang dimilikinya. Tidak terlepas bahwa kini ia hanya bisa melihat melalui mata kanan-nya, sedangkan mata kirinya ia biarkan ditutupi oleh perban. Mata kirinya yang terluka parah, meskipun ia sembuh sekalipun, pengelihatan yang dimiliki olehnya tidak akan kembali seperti semula. Ia harus membuang mimpinya menjadi seorang ilmuan. Membuang segala cita-cita yang diidamkannya semenjak ia kecil.

Seijuurou mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, sebelum akhirnya ia berlari dan bersiul, seolah memancing perhatian mayat hidup tersebut, menghiraukan para _walker _yang mulai mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda _scarlet_ itu.

"Sei!" Ogiwara memberikan isyarat pada Seijuurou. Memang rencana yang mereka lakukan saat ini begitu riskan, tetapi mereka tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Saat ini mereka terjebak diantara kerumunan _walker _dan _roamers, _satu-satunya jalan adalah mereka harus berpencar. Satu diantaranya akan jadi umpan yang mengusik perhatian para _walker _dan satunya akan menekan tuas untuk membuka gerbang pada kota tersebut.

Setelah menerima tanda dari sahabat kecilnya, Seijuurou mulai menjalankan rencananya, ia akan memasuki sebuah tikungan yang seharusnya membawanya kembali pada jalan utama, dan hal itu cukup memberinya waktu untuk mengalihkan para _walker. _

Seijuurou memaksakan kakinya terus berlari, tidak peduli bahwa tubuhnya sudah merasakan kelelahan semenjak 2 jam terakhir. Rencananya nyaris sempurna. Namun naas, karena pandangan didepannya kini menghancurkan harapannya. Sebuah truk dan mobil menghalangi jalan tersebut, dan ia tidak memiliki pilihan untuk menyelip diantara kendaraan tersebut.

"Sial!" Seijuurou mengumpat kemudian membalikkan badannya, menemukan segerombol _walker _kini berjalan kearahnya dengan tatapan yang mengerikan. Ia kemudian melihat tangan kanannya yang sedang mengepal _katana_. Bila perlu, ia akan mempertahankan dirinya dan melawan para _walker, _tetapi resiko yang ambilnya akan sangat besar. Mengingat ia akan seorang diri diantara mayat hidup itu.

_Walker _itu semakin mendekat, Seijuurou tidak memiliki pilihan lain, ia lebih memilih untuk mati dengan mempertahankan hidupnya dibanding mati dengan sukarela menjadi santapan mereka!

Seijuurou mengayunkan _katana_ miliknya, beberapa diantaranya kini telah jatuh. Ia berusaha keras menutup mulutnya agar ia tidak terinfeksi oleh cipratan darah sang _walker. _Namun, pertahanan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Ia sudah lelah, bahkan jari-jari lengannya mati rasa. Tetapi badannya terus memaksanya untuk tetap bertahan.

Bertahan, bertahan, bertahan! Kau harus hidup!

Itulah satu-satunya penyemangat dirinya, sebelum beberapa tembakan kini merubuhkan _walker _yang berdiam disekitarnya. Mata Seijuurou kini teralih pada arah bala bantuan berasal. Sebuah panah _crossbow_ juga ikut membunuh _walker _yang nyaris menghantamnya.

Seijuurou tersenyum lemas.

Pemuda _tangerine_ itu berteriak padanya untuk bertahan disana. Beberapa orang yang tidak dikenal olehnya kini membantu Seijuurou. Tidak lama, pemuda tinggi bersurai _blonde _berlari menghampiri Seijuurou sebelum menarik tangannya. Sebuah _revolver _terdapat di lengannya, membantu Seijuurou untuk keluar dari kerumunan _walker _tersebut. Ia menembak beberapa kali pada _walker, _dan Seijuurou tahu bahwa pemuda yang menariknya ini cukup lihai dalam membidik.

Ogiwara berteriak pada kerumunan orang itu untuk keluar dari kota tersebut. Beberapa diantaranya sepertinya mengenali Ogiwara, karena mereka tampak tidak asing antara satu dengan yang lainnya.

Lalu, ketika mereka semua meninggalkan kota tersebut, Ogiwara segera menarik tuas yang berada di luar, tepat bersebrangan dengan tuas yang ia tekan dari dalam—dimana gerbang utama kota itu kembali tertutup.

"Ahahahaa.." pemuda _blonde _itu tertawa sambil terengah, membuat suara yang dikeluarkan olehnya terputus-putus. "Aku tidak percaya.. kita lolos dari neraka itu-ssu!" Pemuda itu langsung membanting tubuhnya ke permukaan tanah, melihat hamparan langit biru ketika ia melihat keatas, ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Sedangkan Seijuurou sendiri menyenderkan sebelah tangannya pada pohon terdekat, berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

Tidak lama Ogiwara menghampirinya, menepuk pundak Seijuurou. "Kita berhasil, Sei! Untung saja Kise dan yang lainnya berada dekat dengan sini, mereka langsung menyadari bahwa kita dalam bahaya." Ogiwara tersenyum, mengatur nafasnya sambil menyeka keringat yang membasahi dahinya.

"Kau mengenal mereka?" tanya Seijuurou sambil memandang anggota lain yang masih siaga, takut-takut ada _walker _lain disekitar mereka.

Ogiwara mengangguk mantap, lalu menunjuk kerumunan orang itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Mereka adalah grup yang bertahan hidup denganku sebelum aku masuk ke _Missouri._"

"_Rule number one," _suara itu kini menginterupsi perbincangan Seijuurou dan Ogiwara. Pemuda bersurai _blonde _itu menatap kearah mereka, iris _citrine_-nya memandang lekat iris _deep crimson _yang kini memandangnya. "_Travel in a Group." _

Pemuda itu berdiri, kemudian menghampiri Seijuurou dan menyodorkan tangannya. "Namaku Kise Ryouta. Meskipun aku sudah sering mendengar cerita kalian si kembar, tapi aku ingin berkenalan langsung dengan kalian-ssu."

Seijuurou lalu membalas tangan itu dengan segera. "Akashi Seijuurou. Terimakasih sudah menolongku tadi, Kise."

Pemuda cantik berhelai kepirangan itu tersenyum lebar. "Salam kenal, Akashicchi!"

"Akashicchi-?" Rona muka Seijuurou kini berubah, dahinya agak mengkerut, lalu mencoba untuk mencerna _nickname _yang diberikan oleh Kise.

"Kise! Kita harus cepat berpindah sebelum hari menjelang sore." Salah satu anggota yang ikut membantu memperingatinya.

Kise mengangguk, lalu mendekat kearah kerumunan untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Jangan hiraukan Kise. Ia memang suka memberi nama julukan pada orang-orang disekitarnya."

"Kau sudah lama mengenal mereka, Shige?"

"Hmmn.. hampir 2 tahun?" Balasnya sambil memandang kerumunan tersebut.

Tidak lama setelah itu Kise lalu mendatangi keduanya. "Ogiwaracchi, Akashicchi, kita akan pulang ke markas untuk sementara. Setidaknya kita aman disana. Kalian ikut 'kan?"

"Bagus, Kise. Kau tahu tubuhku sudah merindukan kasur lembut yang menungguku disana." Balas Ogiwara cepat.

Kise tertawa. "Ahahaha! Ogiwaracchi tidak berubah!" Ia memegang perutnya, berusaha mengatur tawanya agar anggota lain tidak meninggalkannya karena ia bisa tertawa nyaris 10 menit tanpa berhenti. "_Okay, okay_..Nah, ayo pergi, sebelum mereka meninggalkan kita!"

.

.

.

_**[3 hours later, Afternoon 02:17PM]**_

Saat ini mereka ada di perbatasan Kanvas, dimana mereka nyaris memasuki territorial Colorado. Markas mereka berada disana. Sebuah barikade kayu banyak terpasang dengan tombak-tombak, jebakan pertama bagi para _walker _agar tidak memasuki barikade kedua yang mereka ciptakan. Setelah itu, sebuah gerbang besi menunggu mereka, gerbang yang menjulang tinggi dan kokoh. Gerbang yang menyembunyikan kehidupan _survivor _lain didalamnya.

Salah satu anggota yang bersama dengannya memberikan isyarat, membuat seseorang yang berdiam diatas gerbang mengarahkan isyarat lain pada temannya untuk membuka gerbang.

Semua berjalan begitu cepat, ketika mereka berhasil memasuki tempat baru itu dan pintu utama telah tertutup, Akashi dan Ogiwara segera ditahan tepat didepan pintu utama.

"Kau tergigit?" Itulah pertanyaan pertama yang dilontarkan oleh seseorang—pemuda paruh baya dengan helaian hitam—saat mereka menginjakkan kaki mereka. "Maaf aku tidak bermaksud menuduhmu, tetapi kami disini mengutamakan keselamatan. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila kau tergigit oleh _walker _bukan?"

Ogiwara mengangkat kedua tangannya ketika segerombolan orang mengarahkan _shotgun_ kearahnya. "Sei, berbaurlah."

Kilatan _deep crimson_ itu memandang tajam setiap individu yang mengarahkan senapan itu pada mereka. Namun ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menuruti hukum yang berlaku disana, tidak lama ia pasrah dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Maaf Akashicchi," Kise Ryouta menghela nafasnya, kemudian mendekat kearah pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ itu sebelum memeriksa pemuda tersebut. Semua anggota tubuh, meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak tergigit oleh _walker. _Hal serupa juga dialami oleh Ogiwara yang berada di sampingnya.

"_Captain, _apa aku harus memeriksa matanya juga?" Kise menengok kebelakang, memandang pria tersebut dengan pandangan yang memelas. Biar bagaimana pun Kise masih belum terbiasa melihat bekas luka, apalagi perban yang melilit disekitar mata Seijuurou terlihat begitu menyeramkan dimatanya.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas. "Biar aku yang memeriksanya."

Seijuurou menutup matanya. Ia sudah lelah untuk melawan atau menerima perlakuan seperti ini. Beberapa kali ia bertemu dengan _survivor _lain yang mengira bahwa ia tergigit oleh _walker _hanya karena ia menggenakan perban dimatanya.

"Namaku Nijimura Shuzo. Aku tahu kau lelah setelah berdiam lama diluar sana, kuharap kau mau bekerja sama dengan kami, semakin cepat hal ini selesai, semakin cepat juga kau bisa beristirahat."

"Akashi Seijuurou." Balas Seijuurou dengan nada yang dingin. Ia mengangkat tangannya, membuka sebagian kecil perban yang menutup matanya, dan memberi isyarat agar Nijimura melihatnya.

Mata Nijimura terbuka lebar. Bahkan hanya melihat sebagian kecil luka yang diterima oleh Seijuurou sudah bisa memastikan bahwa _walker _tidak menggigitnya. "Baiklah, kau lolos. Bagaimana dengan Ogiwara?"

"Tidak ada masalah, _captain." _Balas Ogiwara sambil memandang kearah Nijimura.

Nijimura kemudian menutup matanya, menghela nafas kecil sebelum memandang keduanya. "_Welcome back." _Ucapnya dengan nada yang lembut, tidak tegas dan keras seperti sebelumnya.

.

.

.

_**[Evening - 5:20PM]**_

"Adik Nijimura—atau _captain—_meninggal karena kecerobohan kami," Kise kini duduk bersama dengan Ogiwara dan Seijuurou yang sedang melahap makanan yang diberikan pada mereka. "Kami membawa _survivor _lain tanpa memeriksa keadaannya. Beberapa hari mereka tidak mau keluar, kami pikir mereka takut pada orang baru dan masih belum terbiasa setelah melihat..kau tahu apa itu," Kise lalu melahap makanannya, mengunyah sebelum menelannya. "lalu, adik _captain _datang untuk membawa makanan pada mereka. Saat itu jugalah, ia menariknya dan mengingitnya. Kejadian itu sangat mengerikan-ssu. Aku bahkan masih bisa membayangkan bagaimana kejadian itu berlangsung begitu cepat." Pandangan Kise meredup, seolah enggan untuk mengingat kembali kejadian tersebut.

"Kami mengerti, Kise." Seijuurou membalasnya.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat kalian merasa tidak nyaman-ssu, atas perlakuan kami didepan pintu utama tadi."

"Tidak apa, justru kami yang harusnya berterimakasih padamu. Kau sudah menolong kami berdua dan menolong Sei dari gerombolan _walker."_

Kise tersenyum, senyum yang begitu ceria. Entah mengapa senyum itu begitu cocok terpasang pada paras pemuda cantik itu menurut Seijuurou. "Ayo habiskan makanan-nya sesudah itu segeralah istirahat-ssu. Aku tahu kalian berdua pasti kelelahan!"

Usai makan malam, Ogiwara membawa Seijuurou pada sebuah kamar, dimana kamar tersebut mirip dengan kamar di hostel, dimana kasur tersebut tersusun dari dua tingkat.

Pandangan _deep crimson _dan _tangerine _kini bertemu, tanpa mengucapkan aba-aba apapun mereka langsung menggerakan tangan mereka, melakukan sebuah kuda-kuda. Sejekab rona Seijuurou berubah lalu tersenyum puas.

"Gunting. Kau kalah Shige." Ternyata mereka melakukan suit, kebiasaan yang sering mereka lakukan semenjak kecil.

Ogiwara menggerang kecil, merasa tidak puas dengan hasil yang diterimanya. "Kenapa kau selalu menang?"

"Karena aku selalu benar."

"Oh ya, terserah deh, tuan muda Seijuurou~"

Lalu kini gantian Seijuurou yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tajam. Ogiwara tahu betul bahwa Seijuurou tidak senang menerima panggilan itu.

"Lalu? Atas atau bawah?" tanyanya sambil menunggu jawaban dari pemuda di depannya. Oh, Ogiwara, kau bahkan sudah tau Seijuurou akan memilih mana tanpa harus bertanya padanya.

Seijuurou memutar bola matanya. "Atas."

Ogiwara tertawa. "Hey, kau tidak mau mandi dulu, Sei?"

"Ah, ide bagus, kakak Shige. Tapi kau tahu aku tidak punya baju ganti selain pakaian yang melekat di tubuhku ini."

Dan meledaklah tawa pemuda bersurai _cantaloupe _itu. "Hahahahaa! Benar juga..benar juga.."

"Berhentilah tertawa sebelum kumasukan bantal ini ke mulutmu, Shige."

_Uh-Oh.. jangan buat tuan muda Seijuurou marah. _

"Baiklah, ada stok baju di _laundry_, kita bisa sama-sama kesana. Kau bisa memakai baju disana dulu selagi bajumu dicuci. Ayo ikut aku."

Seijuurou akhirnya mengikuti Ogiwara, ia salut dengan sahabat kecilnya ini, tampaknya semua orang menyukainya, bahkan setiap ia berpapasan dengan seseorang, mereka akan saling menyapa.

"Hey, Sei. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu yang serius?"

Seijuurou memandang punggung Ogiwara, dimana pemuda itu sama sekali tidak membalikkan badannya. "Kenapa?"

"Apa ada tanda-tanda apapun dari Tetsuya?"

Seijuurou terdiam sejenak. Sudah nyaris seminggu ia tidak menerima tanda-tanda apapun dari saudara kembarnya itu. Bukan berarti Seijuurou meminta Tetsuya untuk terluka, tetapi hanya dengan ikatan itulah ia bisa merasakan bila adik kembarnya—yah, setidaknya masih hidup.

"Tidak, tidak ada tanda apapun dari Tetsuya."

Ogiwara langsung memutar badannya, memandang sosok Seijuurou, meyakinkan sang kakak kembar. "Besok pagi kita akan membicarakannya dengan _captain, _semoga mereka mau membantu kita mencari Tetsuya."

Seijuurou mengangguk. Berharap agar Tetsuya masih hidup.

.

.

.

Tepat pada tengah malam Seijuurou bermimpi, ia memimpikan Tetsuya. Adik kembarnya sedang berlari bersama seseorang yang ia tidak kenal, tapi dalam sekejab Seijuurou tahu bahwa orang yang berdiam didekatnya adalah orang yang menjaga adik kembarnya.

Seijuurou enggan ketika ia melihat Tetsuya, tubuhnya penuh dengan goresan luka, rona wajahnya sudah menunjukkan bahwa sebentar lagi ia pasti akan roboh. Biar bagaimana pun tubuh fisik Tetsuya tidak sekuat dirinya. Lalu, ketika ia hendak melewati lorong yang dipenuhi oleh tralis, sebuah tangan keluar dari tralis, mencengkram kakinya, membuat ia terjatuh.

"Tetsuya!" Seijuurou berteriak, mencoba untuk menghampiri adik kembarnya. Namun, ini mimpi. Tidak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan selain berteriak dari lubuk hatinya, sesak, karena biar apapun yang ia lakukan, ia tidak bisa menolong adik kembarnya itu.

Seijuurou terbangun.

_**[Early Morning - 02:15AM]**_

Matanya terbuka lebar, tubuhnya berkeringat, dan ia langsung memandang keadaan sekitarnya. Tersenyum hambar, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan olehnya. Tidak lama ia menengok kebawah dan menemukan Ogiwara yang masih tertidur lelap. Perlahan, pemuda _scarlet _ini turun kebawah, lalu pergi menuju lorong.

Ia ingin menghirup udara luar. Ia tidak tahu jam berapa saat ini, tetapi pemuda ini yakin bahwa langit masih menunjukkan lewat tengah malam. Ia berjalan disebuah lorong lantai lima dan tidak menemukan siapapun berada disana. Pada akhir lorong, ia menemukan sebuah jalan khusus menuju ke atas. Sebuah tangga memutar dengan dinding yang tidak bercat. Tangga tersebut membawanya pada tempat teratas dalam tempat tersebut, perlahan tangannya segera membuka pintu yang ada didepannya.

Ketika Seijuurou membuka pintu tersebut, tidak lama ia menemukan sepasang iris _citrine _memandangnya dari luar. "Akashicchi terbangun?" tanyanya sambil meniup-niup lengannya, seolah ia kedinginan.

"Kise? Sedang apa disini?"

"Aku..berjaga?" jawabnya yang malah terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan.

"Bohong." Balas Seijuurou dengan segera kemudian menutup kembali pintu di belakangnya.

Kise melambaikan tangannya, meminta Seijuurou untuk duduk dekatnya. "Ehh~~ apa yang membuat Akashicchi yakin kalau aku berbohong?"

"Bila kau berjaga, kau pasti memiliki persediaan untuk malam hari, setidaknya kau tidak akan mati kedinginan berjaga seperti orang bodoh tanpa persiapan apapun."

Kise mengerjabkan matanya. "Hahaha.. yah, mungkin aku memang orang bodoh."

"Kau belum tidur semenjak kita kemari?" tanya Seijuurou kemudian, duduk disebelah Kise.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur-ssu," Spontan, Kise kaget ketika sebuah syal terlilit asal di lehernya. Syal milik Seijuurou. "Akashhicchi—apa.."

"Sepertinya kau sudah lama disini dan tampaknya kau sudah mulai kedinginan tetapi tidak berniat untuk kembali kebawah dalam waktu dekat. Jadi, kupinjamkan syal ini sebelum kau mati beku."

Kise mendekatkan tangannya, tersenyum dibalik syal yang melilit lehernya. "Akashicchi begitu baik. Padahal kau baru bertemu denganku."

"Kau sudah menolongku sebelumnya. Lagipula kau akan lebih membutuhkannya."

"Hmnnn.." pandangan Kise kini teralih kedepan, dimana ia bisa melihat bagaimana keadaan diluar gerbang utama, dimana letak barikade dapat terlihat lumayan jelas dari ketinggian mereka saat ini. "_Walker _tidak bisa berpikir, mereka terus berjalan dan mencari makan tanpa memikirkan apapun." Ucapnya sambil melihat beberapa _walker _tertancap pada tombak yang berada di barikade.

"_Meat Puppet._" Balas Seijuurou tidak lama.

"Dulu rumahku berada di Minnesota, aku bisa mengingat hari-hari damai ketika aku berada disana, sebelum mereka semua masuk dan menyerbu kota. Saat itu, aku hanya tinggal bersama Ibuku. Sayang ibuku tergigit oleh salah satu diantara mereka. Saat itu aku sudah putus asa, hanya ibuku satu-satunya yang kumiliki disana. Kupikir hidupku akan berakhir, tetapi seseorang membawaku pergi, ia menarik tanganku dan memarahiku habis-habisan," Kise tertawa kecil sambil mengingat masa lalunya. "Ia berkata padaku bahwa kenangan seseorang yang telah meninggal akan terus terkenang dalam diri kita yang masih hidup. Tetapi, bila kita juga mati, siapa yang akan mengingat mereka?"

"Apa seseorang itu berada disini juga sekarang?"

Kise menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, ia tidak ada bersamaku disini." Ucapnya dengan rona wajah yang sedih. Melihat ekspresi sedih dari muka sang pemuda, Seijuurou pun enggan untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ceritakan tentang dirimu, Akashicchi~ Apa Akashicchichi sama denganmu?"

"Akashicchi..chi?" Kedua kalinya Seijuurou mengerutkan dahi akibat panggilan aneh milik Kise ini.

"Ah, itu panggilan adikmu, Akashicchi, karena aku tidak mungkin menyebut kalian berdua sama-sama Akashicchi 'kan?"

"Tetsuya maksudmu? Kau bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan lain sekarang. Ia sudah berganti nama menjadi Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Eh?"

"Orangtua kami bercerai, tepat sehari sebelum _walker _memasuki Missouri, Tetsuya dan Ibu pergi menuju Nevada."

"Aku yakin mereka tidak akan terlalu banyak melihat _walker _diperjalanan, makannya mereka tidak curiga-ssu."

Seijuurou memalingkan pandangannya, lalu melihat pemuda disampingnya ini.

"_Walker, _biasanya berkumpul di sebuah perkotaan. Mereka jarang terlihat dijalanan karena mereka lebih menyukai kota. Mengapa? Karena banyak stok makanan bagi mereka disana."

"Ya, sangat masuk akal," Seijuurou mendongak, melihat ratusan bintang bertebarang di langit. "Meskipun kami berdua kembar, tidak ada satu pun kemiripan diantara kami."

Kini giliran Kise yang memandang kearahnya. "dengan Kurokocchi?"

"Ya, dia memiliki helaian _teal _dan mata sebiru _aqua, _sama seperti Ibu. Sedangkan aku mewarisi seluruh merah dari ayah. Kau bisa membayangkannya? Satu-satunya yang membuat kami sama hanya model rambut kami berdua mirip, namun mata Tetsuya tidak setajam diriku."

"Ah~ aku bisa sedikit membayangkannya-ssu."

"Bisa dibilang dia sangat _expressionless_, _stoic, _bahkan wajahnya ketika terluka nyaris sama dengan wajah datarnya. Sungguh, Tetsuya, aku bahkan tidak bisa menyadari kalau bukan ikatan batin kita." Bahkan tanpa ia sadari, Seijuurou tersenyum ketika membicarakan Tetsuya. _Ia pasti sangat menyayangi adiknya_, pikir Kise.

Kise memiringkan kepalanya, mencerna perkataan milik Seijuurou. "Ikatan batin?"

Seijuurou mengangguk. "Ya, aku dan Tetsuya memiliki ikatan aneh semenjak kami lahir. Bila Tetsuya terluka, aku akan ikut merasakannya, meskipun kami berada dalam jarak yang begitu jauh." Pandangan Seijuurou meredup, ia mengeluarkan _Walkie-Talkie _buatannya. "Masih belum ada kabar dari Tetsuya."

Kise memegang pundak milik Seijuurou. "Besok pagi kita akan membicarakannya dengan _captain, _bila dibolehkan, aku akan ikut bersama kalian. Nah, ayo kembali tidur lagi, Akashicchi! Sebelum kau masuk angin-ssu~"

Seijuurou lalu berdiri. "Kau juga, jangan terlalu lama berdiam diluar, Kise. Tidak baik bila kau sakit , apalagi kau bilang ingin pergi dengan kita."

"Ya, ya~ aku akan menyusul nanti-ssu. _Good Night, Akashicchi!"_

"_G'nite, Kise."_

.

.

.

_**[Morning - 09:25AM]**_

"Jalan paling cepat menuju Nevada adalah melewati Utah, tetapi grup lain mengabarkan tadi pagi bahwa sekelompok _herd _berdiam di daerah sana, berbaur kesana sama dengan bunuh diri." Nijimura menunjuk peta yang terhampar luas di meja bundar tempat mereka semua berkumpul.

"Bila kalian memutar kearah lain, aku takut persediaan makanan kalian akan habis sebelum sampai di Nevada. Memang kalian bisa menyusup di salah satu kota, tetapi aku curiga pada tempat yang belum terjamah. _Walker, Roamers _atau bahkan tipe lainnya mungkin menunggu kalian menjadi santapan mereka."

"Jadi bagaimana jalan terbaik menuju ke Nevada, _captain?" _tanya Ogiwara kemudian

Nijimura terdiam sejenak, pandangannya tepat mengarah pada peta.

"Bawah tanah," Seijuurou ikut berbicara. "Ada jalan bawah tanah yang akan membawa kita pada Nevada."

"Mengesampingkan resiko dibanding menyusup diantara _herd, _aku setuju dengan Akashi," balas Nijimura. "Tetapi jalan bawah tanah itu tidak pernah terjamah oleh manusia selama 3 tahun terakhir, aku curiga sesuatu terdapat disana. Bahkan aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa berjalan dibawah tanah akan lebih aman dibanding berbaur dengan _herd."_

"Kita tidak memiliki pilihan lain, _captain. _Setidaknya kita bisa memberitahu bagaimana kondisi disana, bila memungkinkan, itu bisa menjadi jalan baru bagi kami untuk mencari makanan tanpa bertemu dengan banyak _walker." _Senyum Kise kemudian.

Pemuda bersurai kehitaman itu menghela nafas. "Ini bukan jalan terbaik, tetapi disisi lain aku setuju dengan kalian, bila kalian hendak pergi ke bawah tanah, berhati-hatilah terhadap _lurkers, crawler _dan _floaters_. Lalu, siapa yang mau ikut bersama Akashi dan Ogiwara?"

Kise mengangkat tangannya, bersamaan dengan beberapa anggota lainnya.

"Baiklah, persiapkan diri kalian sebelum pergi, ambil persediaan yang cukup. Tujuan utama kalian membawa Kuroko Tetsuya dan _survivor _lain yang kalian temukan diluar sana, dan perintahku untuk kalian semua," Nijimura menatap setiap anggota yang akan pergi bersama dengan Seijuurou. "Kembalilah dengan selamat."

Sebelum pergi, Seijuurou menghampiri Nijimura. "Ehmmn.. _captain? _"

"Ya? Ada apa, Akashi?"

"Terimakasih sebelumnya, aku belum sempat mengucapkan kata itu padamu. Ketika kemarin saat kau membiarkanku masuk dan sekarang, membantuku untuk menemukan Tetsuya."

"Menolong _survivor _lain hanya satu-satunya harapan terakhir, Akashi. Hidup dengan aman tanpa rasa takut akan _walker, _setidaknya itu mimpi terakhirku."

Idealisme yang begitu naif, tetapi entah mengapa Seijuurou menyukai prinsip pemuda di hadapannya ini. "Kita akan kembali lagi kesini."

"Ya, kalian harus pulang kembali kemari, Akashi."

_Tunggulah Tetsuya, aku akan menemukanmu dan membawamu kembali. Apapun yang terjadi. _

___**TBC_**

* * *

**A/N : Big Thanks to my beloved sister, "Heartless Lotus" yang udah ngebantu author supaya bisa masuk ffn lagi, tanpamu mungkin aku sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada ffn karena gbisa diakses :')) Sankyuuu neechan :* :* :* **

**Dan buat para readers, maapkan keterlambatan apdet author ini, yang entah kapan lagi bisa apdet chap selanjutnya..sebisa mungkin author bakal apdet sebelum hiatus awal tahun depan sampai pertengahan tahun m(_ _)m **

**Special thanks buat smua yang udh fave, follow bahkan review di chap sebelumnya, smuanya itu bikin moodbooster tersendiri buat author, terutama ketika baca review kalian.. :D**

**So, until next chap with Kuroko Tetsuya's Case, minna! :D**

**with love, **

**Zelvaren Yuvrezla**


	5. Case Four

Bagaimana kah perasaanmu bila semua kehidupan, cita-cita, kebahagiaan, bahkan sahabat, keluarga yang kau miliki sirnah begitu saja?

Masa depan, bahkan seluruh harapan yang kau miliki hancur dalam waktu semalam?

Tidak menyisakan apapun— selain dirimu yang jatuh dalam penderitaan.

Pada dunia yang sudah ditinggalkan oleh sang penciptanya, Apakah kita akan bertahan hingga akhir?

Apa arti kehidupanmu bila semua orang yang kalian sayangi telah berubah menjadi _the infected one_? Meninggal tepat didepan matamu, dan mereka..mereka semua mengoyak seluruh tubuh sosok yang kalian sayangi, merubahnya menjadi sama seperti mereka.

Bahkan bila kami memohon pada sang pencipta untuk menolong kami saat ini,

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Bukankah ia telah memilih untuk membuang kami dan menciptakan seluruh kekacauan ini?

Ya.

Mungkin ia marah pada apa yang kita—manusia perbuat padanya. Kami menyakitinya, kami membuangnya, kami menganggap ia tidak pernah ada.

Kami merubah semua kepercayaan kami menjadi sebuah logical yang idealis. Bergantung pada diri sendiri, merasa menjadi manusia yang hebat.

Dan pada akhirnya, kami menjadi manusia yang terkutuk.

Diciptakan, dibiarkan untuk hidup, lalu ia membiarkan kami semua menderita.

Hey. bukankah kami semua telah ditinggalkan olehnya?

Pintu yang dibuka olehnya telah tertutup rapat, mengunci kami semua, manusia yang tersisa dengan dosa yang kami miliki.

Terlambat..semua..sudah terlambat.

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke/****黒子のバスケ****Fanfiction**

**"Zombie Apocalypse" ©Zelvaren Yuvrezla**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rating : M****  
**  
**Warning : AU/Twin!AkaKuro - Contained Violence/Gore/Bad Language/Swearing**

**Inspired by : The Walking Dead series (both the game and movie), Left 4 Dead, and Resident Evil**

* * *

Case Four – Around The Corner

* * *

**[Kuroko Tetsuya's Case 02]**

**Tap..Tap..Tap..**

**Clak..Clak..Clak..**

Hanya kedua suara itu yang terdengar dari dalam _sewer, _langkah kaki kedua pemuda yang saling bersautan, diikuti oleh bunyi tetesan air yang tidak cahaya bahkan sangat minim berada disana, membuat kedua pemuda yang berjalan didalamnya harus lebih waspada pada keadaan disekitarnya. Aomine Daiki, pemuda _tan _yang memiliki kilatan _sapphire_ memimpin didepan, sudah sekitar 20 menit mereka terus berjalan menyelusuri tempat tersebut. _Arquebus_ miliknya terpangpang pada punggung datar pemuda bersurai _navy _itu. Kini ia memegang pisau lipat yang ia selipkan di _boots _miliknya, sambil siaga memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Peraturan utama ketika kau berada di ruang bawah tanah seperti ini, jangan pernah menggunakan senapa angin kecuali kau sangat terpaksa," bisik Aomine pada Tetsuya. "Karena suara tembakan dari senapan bisa memancing _zombie _yang berada disekitar sini."

Kuroko Tetsuya mengangguk, tidak lama tubuhnya bergidik, merasakan udara dan aura yang berbeda ketika mereka di dalam _foul sewer. _Dingin dan menyeramkan. _Sewer _itu tidak cukup menerima sinar matahari dari luar, dinding disekitar mereka dipenuhi oleh lumut, bahkan beberapa bata yang tidak bercat itu telah berjatuhan ke lantai, membuat mereka harus lebih berhati-hati.

Bayangkan tempat ini seperti _setting _yang biasa dipakai oleh _horror movie, _dimana diantara kegelapan sana, sesuatu sedang menunggu kalian. Kuroko Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya, _oh god, _kenapa tiba-tiba pikiran itu terbesit dalam pikirannya? Ia tahu bahwa pikiran sepihak itu membuatnya _paranoid, _tetapi membicarakan dengan pemuda didepannya bisa membuatnya lebih _paranoid, _karena bisa saja Aomine berteriak tanpa sebab_. _Ia ingat betul bahwa pemuda di depannya ini adalah pemuda yang takut akan hantu. _Ya, ia tidak takut pada zombie, tetapi ia takut akan roh halus. _

"Tetsu! Hey, Tetsu!" Aomine sedikit mengencangkan suaranya, meskipun ia masih berbisik. "Kenapa kau malah melamun sih? Kan seram kalau kau terus diam seperti itu."

"Ah, tidak apa, Aomine-kun. Aku hanya khawatir pada Seijuurou." Ucapnya cepat-cepat, masih berbisik. Mengalihkan segala kemungkinan _scene horror _yang mencuat dari pikirannya. Uh-Oh, jangan pernah katakan pada Aomine bila ia mau selamat.

"Ohh," Aomine mengangguk, "Bila kuingat sebelumnya, kalian tidak pernah terpisah sekali pun 'kan?"

"Pernah, sekali. Semenjak kejadian itu, aku dan Seijuurou tidak pernah berpisah. Ini kedua kalinya." Tetsuya tersenyum mengingat kembali memori masa lalunya. "Aomine-kun sendiri, bagaimana ketika kau pertama kali mengetahui semua _zombie _ini?"

"Kami menyebut mereka _the infected one. _Saat itu aku dan ayahku pergi ke _Buffalo_ untuk mengirim barang, oh ya, _Buffalo _itu berada di sekitar _New York, _dan ketika kami memasuki tempat itu, _walker _dan _roamers _sudah nyaris memangkas habis penduduk di tempat tersebut. Ayahku tergigit pada saat itu, semua berlalu begitu cepat,"

Aomine tertawa hambar, masih memandang kedepan, kemudian ia melanjutkan kembali. "Aku terdiam disana, meratapi hidupku yang mungkin akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Namun, Seseorang menolongku, _survivor, _mereka memberitahu tentang semua _bullshit _ini, dan keesokan harinya, aku membebaskan ayahku. Setidaknya, ia harus tenang, baik jiwa maupun tubuhnya. Untuk pertama kali, aku membunuh _walker, _dan itu adalah ayahku sendiri."

"Maaf, Aomine-kun.. aku tidak—"

"Tak apa, Tetsu. Itu adalah masa lalu, setidaknya, kenangan dari seseorang yang masih hidup akan tetap terpendam pada kita, manusia yang masih hidup."

"Aom—" belum selesai Tetsuya memanggil nama pemuda didepannya ini, tiba-tiba kakinya tersandung oleh patahan bata, membuatnya tergelincir dan terjebur pada sebuah genangan air di samping mereka.

**BYURR!**

"Tetsu!"

"Tidak apa, Aomine-kun. Aku tidak apa-a.." Tetsuya menggantungkan perkataannya, matanya mulai memandang ke sekitar air yang didiami olehnya ketika tangannya menyentuh sesuatu. Mata _aqua _itu membulat dengan sempurna. Seketika ia merinding. Bukan, bukan karena dingin dari air yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Tetapi..

"Ughhh!" Tetsuya cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya.

"Tetsu! Pegang tangan—" berhenti, ia lalu menyadari apa yang ada di sebelah Tetsuya. "Oh, _what the fucking fuck!" _Aomine mengulurkan tangannya, menggapai tangan Tetsuya yang langsung memegangnya. Disamping Tetsuya, dimana pada aliran air ketika mereka berjalan, terdapat beberapa potongan tubuh manusia. Tangan, kaki, setengah badan tanpa kepala, bahkan hanya kepala tanpa badan. Dan mungkin, ini adalah alasan mengapa mereka terus mencium bau yang aneh ketika melintasi tempat tersebut.

Secara sekilas memang aman, karena mereka yakin tidak akan ada _floater _yang berdiam disana, tetapi, bagaimana bila dirimu terjatuh pada kubangan potongan tubuh manusia seperti itu?

Mual. Tetsuya yang sudah naik ke permukaan tidak kuasa menahan cairan yang sudah naik ke atas. Saat itu juga ia menjauh dari Aomine kemudian mengeluarkan muntahan dari mulutnya.

"_Damn shit!"_ Aomine mengumpat. "Tempat macam apa ini? Hey, Tetsu. Kau tidak apa? Kau masih bisa melanjutkan perjalanan 'kan?" Aomine memandang kearah sekelilingnya, entahlah ia terlihat resah.

Tetsuya mengusap permukaan mulutnya. "Maaf Aomine-kun. Aku tidak apa-apa sekarang."

"_No biggie, buddy," _ balas Aomine kemudian, menghampiri Tetsuya kemudian mengusap punggungnya sesaat. "Ayo, kita harus cepat keluar dari tempat ini."

Akhirnya mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Saat itu, Aomine menemukan sebuah mayat yang sudah membusuk, ia menggunakan sebuah seragam seperti sebuah petugas konstruksi, tetapi ia memegang sebuah _boar knife _ditangannya. Aomine mengisyaratkan Tetsuya untuk mengikutinya dengan perlahan. Ia mendekat, kemudian..

_**STAB!**_

Aomine menusuk kepala mayat tersebut dengan _hand knife _miliknya. "Untuk berjaga." Setelah itu ia mengambil _boar knife _dari tangan mayat tersebut. Aomine kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah potongan kain dari celana miliknya, membersihkan _handknife _sebelum menyerahkannya pada Tetsuya. "Aku akan menggunakan _boar knife _ini unuk sementara. Kau bisa memakai _hand knife _ini, Tetsu."

Tetsuya mengangguk. Kemudan mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Saat ini jalan yang dilalui mereka makin menyempit, beberapa teralis berada disamping mereka. Jalan keluar tidak akan lama lagi, ya, mereka harus bertahan!

Namun, sebuah tangan tiba-tiba mencrengkram kaki Aomine dari dalam tralis.

"_Fuc—" _Aomine terperanjat ketika kakinya ditarik secara kasar mendekati sosok yang kini menatapnya dengan _horror_, tubuhnya terjatuh dan terseret mendekati tralis. _Crawler _dengan setengah badan menariknya. Beberapa organ tubuh bahkan terburai, tetapi ia masih hidup. Ya, _the infected one _tidak akan mati sebelum kau menghancurkan kepalanya, menusuk otaknya. Kulit manusia dari mahkluk itu telah memutih, sebelah bagian dari mukanya sudah terkelupas, menampilkan organ dalam dari kepala manusia yang agak membusuk. _Crawler _itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, hampir menggigit kaki Aomine.

Cepat-cepat Tetsuya berlari menghampiri kemudian menusukkan _hand knife _miliknya untuk memotong tangan sang _crawler _yang mencrengkram kaki Aomine_, _darah berwarna ungu itu terciprat ke tangannya, sedangkan Aomine menghunuskan _boar knife _miliknya yang agak panjang untuk membelah kepala _crawler _tersebut. Darah sang _crawler _ dengan volume yang lebih banyak kini terciprat pada dua pemuda tersebut, membuat pemuda yang lebih tua itu mengumpat kembali. Sedangkan pemuda yang lebih muda hanya bisa pasrah sambil menghela nafas.

"Aomine-kun? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tetsuya melihat Aomine masih mengatur nafasnya, jantungnya serasa hampir copot ketika membayangkan kembali ketika _crawler _itu nyaris menggigitnya.

"Ya, Tetsu. _Thanks." _Ucapnya kemudian bangkit berdiri. "Ayo, sudah cukup kita berada di tempat ini."

Satu hal yang mereka pelajari, lihatlah pada bawah tempat kalian berjalan. Karena _crawler _senang mengagetkan kalian.

"Tangga!" Muka Aomine berubah cerah ketika ia menemukan sebuah tangga menuju keatas. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah jalan keluar! Cepat-cepat pemuda itu berlari mendekat kemudian naik keatas, namun ketika ia hendak membuka _open sewer _, benda tersebut tidak bergerak bahkan seinci pun. "Sialan!" Ia kemudian memukul _open sewer _sekali, melepaskan amarahnya sesaat.

Tetsuya kemudian menemukan sebuah kejanggalan. "Aomine-kun, kau familiar dengan alat itu?"  
Tetsuya menunjuk sebuah _device card _yang terdapat di dinding tepat sebelah dengan tangga. "Sepertinya _open sewer _ini otomatis, kita memerlukan kartu untuk membukanya, atau.. kita harus mencari jalan lain."

Aomine kemudian melompat turun. "Darimana juga kita bisa menemukannya, Tetsu? _This sewer with all its crap." _

"Kau ingat petugas konstruksi sebelumnya? Mungkin ia membawa kartu keluar. _To be honest, I'm not sure either_, _but, at least it worth to try than do nothing, right?_"

"_Yeah, damn sure." _Akhirnya Aomine mengangguk. Tetapi, sebelum mereka kembali memutar arah, keduanya merasakan sebuah hal yang janggal.

Tempat mereka berdiam bergetar, seperti gempa.

**KRAK! KRAK! KRAK!**

Baik Aomine maupun Tetsuya sama-sama menahan nafasnya. Aomine segera menarik Tetsuya menuju sudut tembok, dimana sebuah pilar cukup menyembunyikan tubuh mereka, dan keduanya masih bisa melihat melalui celah-celah dari pilar tersebut. Mereka tahu ini bukan gempa biasa, dan sesuatu mencuri perhatian mereka dari sebuah persimpangan yang terletak 15 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Suara mengerikan itu makin mendekat. Tetsuya segera menutup kedua mulutnya ketika ia melihat mahkluk didepannya itu. Tubuhnya besar, sangat-sangat besar seperti membengkak, gemuk dan tinggi yang tidak wajar, ia hampir menyentuh permukaan _sewer _tempat mereka berdiam. Perutnya membuncit kedepan dengan beberapa bagian tampak seperti kulit yang membisul, hampir seluruh badannya dipenuhi oleh kulit yang membusuk. Lalu, lehernya tampak seperti seseorang yang terkena penyakit gondok, beberapa bagian yang menonjol dari tubuhnya bergerak-gerak, bagaikan cairan yang mendidih.

"**UEUGHHHH UUUUUH!"**

_Oh god, _bahkan suara yang diciptakan olehnya cukup menciptakan sebuah gema. Kenapa mereka sama sekali tidak mendengar apapun sedari tadi?

"Tetsu," Aomine berbisik dengan suara yang sangat pelan, memperhatikan sang pemuda _teal _dari ekor matanya. "Jangan bergerak, jangan menciptakan suara apapun."

Tetsuya mengangguk. Ia cukup tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila mereka menciptakan suara saat ini.

Mahkluk itu menengok-nengok ke kiri dan kanan, kemudian mengambil arah dimana Aomine dan Tesuya berada. Ia berjalan dengan lambat, perlahan demi perlahan.

**DEG! **

Aomine dan Tetsuya saling berpandangan. Mereka tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi bila mahkluk itu menemukan mereka. Aomine sibuk melihat keadaan sekitar, siapa tahu ia bisa menemukan sesuatu. Tapi naas, tidak ada apapun disekitar mereka.

**KARK! KRAK! KRAK!**

Tetsuya cepat-cepat mengeluarkan _handgun _miliknya, menyembunyikan senapan miliknya dan mengarahkannya pada arah lain, tepat disebelah mahkluk itu keluar terdapat pipa saluran air kecil, dan saat itu juga ia menembak pipa tersebut tanpa terlihat oleh mahkluk itu.

Mendengar suara dari arah lain, mahkluk tersebut berhenti. Tepat 2 meter sebelum mereka ditemukan, mahkluk itu menengok kebelakang kemudian berganti arah.

Aomine dan Tetsuya sama-sama terbelalak melihat mahkluk mengerikan itu dalam jarak yang sangat dekat, keringat dingin sudah turun sedari tadi. Mereka sudah cukup melihat mahkluk itu dan mereka yakin bahwa mereka tidak akan tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini, tentunya bila mereka berhasil keluar.

Mahkluk itu kemudian terus berjalan melewati pipa tersebut. Kemudian setelah beberapa lama menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Aomine langsung roboh, diikuti oleh Tetsuya. "_Good job_, Tetsuya."

"Aomine-kun, mahkluk apa..itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu secara pasti, dan aku tidak tahu bahwa mahkluk ini benar-benar ada. _Survivor _lain pernah memberitahu bahwa ada beberapa tipe _zombie _lain, mereka adalah tipe yang berbahaya. Dan aku takut bahwa yang kita temui saat ini—adalah _**Boomer**_."

.

.

.

Keheningan melanda tempat tersebut, hanya suara angin yang sayup-sayup terdengar oleh keduanya. Aomine dan Tetsuya sama-sama mengerti bagaimana kondisi mereka saat ini. Sekali mereka lengah, mereka akan menjadi santapan bagi _boomer _yang tampaknya sedang mencari santapan siangnya.

"Aomine-kun, bagaimana?" Bisik pemuda _teal _itu, ia mendongak, menemukan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya masih menatap kedepan, dimana _boomer _itu keluar beberapa puluh menit lalu, meskipun mereka sudah kehilangan siluet dari mahkluk itu, keresahan masih melanda keduanya.

"Tetsuya, bagaimana bila kita mengecek tempat _boomer _itu keluar? Siapa tau kita bisa melewati tempat lain. Pergi kearah yang sama dengannya sama saja dengan bunuh diri."

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita mulai berjalan sebelum mahkluk itu kembali." Bisiknya kemudian.

Aomine mengangguk, kemudian keduanya mulai melangkah dari tempat tersebut. Aomine memimpin didepan, tidak lama ia membalik arah, melihat pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya. Ia memberi isyarat agar Tetsuya tidak menimbulkan suara, bahkan suara dari langkah kaki mereka.

Mereka terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya tibalah di persimpangan dimana _boomer _itu keluar, perlahan mereka memasuki lubang dari persimpangan tersebut. Sebuah lubang terdapat disana, lubang yang begitu besar. Namun nihil, tidak ada jalan lain yang bisa dilewati oleh mereka.

"Ck," Aomine mendengus. "Kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain kembali ke tempat tersebut, Tetsu. Bagaimana? Apa kau siap?"

"_We have no other choice, right? Aomine-kun?" _

"_Yeah, damn right." _Balas Aomine dengan nada yang pasrah.

Keduanya akhirnya berbalik arah. Tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali menjalankan rencana awal.

.

.

_Boomer _memang lambat dalam berlari, namun ketika ia melompat, lompatan mereka akan jauh lebih cepat dari mahkluk apapun. Beruntunglah mereka yang saat ini berada dalam _sewer, _karena mereka tahu bahwa _boomer _tidak akan melompat, melihat tinggi dari _sewer _yang nyaris menyentuh kepalanya.

_Boomer _sering mengeluarkan cairan dari mulutnya, cairan panas yang ia semburkan untuk melindungi dirinya. Membuat pandangan siapapun yang menyerangnya menjadi kabur. _Boomer _adalah tipe yang berbahaya, jangan sekali-kali membunuhnya ketika kau berada dekat mereka. Mengapa? Karena tubuh mereka bisa meledak, dan cairan yang berada dalam tubuh mereka.. tidak baik bila terkena kulit manusia.

Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari _boomer _selain lompatan dan cairan yang dikeluarkan olehnya, ia juga bergerak mengikuti insting mereka, sama seperti _walker _dan yang lainnya.

Tetsuya mengekor dibelakang Aomine, melihat keadaan sekitar sambil memegang _hand knife _ditangan kanannya. Aomine sendiri menimpin dengan _boar knife _miliknya. Beberapa menit mereka berjalan, menelusuri jalan yang mereka lalui sebelumnya, beruntunglah mereka tidak menemukan tanda-tanda _boomer _tersebut.

"Aomine-kun, lihat." Tetsuya masih berbisik, menunjuk kearah mayat yang mereka lalui sebelumnya, dimana seragam konstruksi melekat pada tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Aomine mendekat, kemudian ia berjongkok, tangannya kini meraba bagian dari pakaian sang mayat. Pertama ia memeriksa bagian saku celana, dan tidak menemukan apapun. Tidak menyerah setelah memeriksa kantong depan dan belakang, kini ia memeriksa bagian kantong di kemeja sang konstruksi.

"A-ha!" Rona wajah yang cerah terlihat begitu jelas pada pemuda _tan _tersebut, dimana tangannya kini mengangkat sebuah kartu dan memamerkannya pada Tetsuya. "Kuharap ini kartu yang bisa membawa kita keatas. Ayo, Tetsu, kita coba kartu ini."

Tetsuya mengangguk, kemudian kembali mengikuti Aomine yang kini mulai kembali berjalan.

Ya, mereka pikir bahwa semua akan berjalan lancar, semua akan berlalu sesuai dengan rencana mereka. Namun, harapan mereka kini pupus ketika mereka berpapasan dengan sang _bommer _yang menyelinap dibalik persimpangan lainnya dari _sewer _tersebut.

Mata mereka bertemu. Pantulan _sapphire _dan _aqua _kini bertatapan dengan _boomer _yang menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat mereka.

"LARI! TETSU!" Aomine kemudian berteriak, menarik lengan pemuda _teal _yang masih terpaku.

Tetsuya masih mengingat dengan jelas.

Bagaimana senyum lebar yang ditunjukkan oleh sang _boomer. _

_Boomer memang lambat dalam berlari. Namun, bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa berlari, bukan?_

Aomine terus berlari sambil menarik lengan Tetsuya, dibelakang mereka, sosok _boomer _melangkahkan kakinya lebar, menyusul mereka. Bahkan getaran dari langkah cepat mahkluk itu begitu terasa oleh keduanya.

Tetsuya mencoba untuk mengikuti langkah lebar milik Aomine. Ya, tubuhnya memang kecil dan langkahnya tidak selebar pemuda didepannya, tetapi bila ia tidak menyesuaikan dengan gerakan Aomine, ia tahu bahwa ia akan menjadi santapan dari _boomer _yang mengejarnya.

**BRAKK! BRAKK! BRAKK! BRAKK!**

Bunyi itu makin keras terdengar. Keringat dingin berjatuhan dari pelipis kepala keduanya. Tetsuya enggan untuk sekedar menengok kebelakang. Pandangannya lurus kedepan, sama hal-nya dengan Aomine yang tidak sekalipun menengok kebelakang dan melihat keadaan.

Karena mereka tahu betul, _Boomer _berada tidak jauh dari mereka saat ini.

'_Sekalipun kita berhasil menuju tangga, boomer akan menangkap kita ketika kita berdua naik keatas." _Aomine berpikir keras. _'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' _tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aomine-kun," Tetsuya memanggilnya sambil terengah. "Kau..pergi duluan saja, bila _boomer _terus mengikuti kita sampai tangga, kita berdua tidak akan selamat. Biar aku berdiam disini, memberikan kau waktu.""

"Bicara apa kau, Tetsu!? Kau mau mengorbankan dirimu disini!? Tidak, kita akan keluar dari sini bersama!"

"Tapi—"

"Bagaimana aku bisa menghadap Seijuurou bila membiarkanmu mati disini menjadi umpan bagi _Boomer_!?" Mereka masih berlari, ya, kini mereka semakin mendekat dengan tangga yang kan membawa mereka keluar. Tapi, bagaimana cara mereka selamat dari kejaran _boomer _tersebut?

Mereka sudah melewati persimpangan, berlari secepat mungkin, meskipun mereka berbelok sekalipun, _boomer _akan terus mengejar mereka.

_Stuck. _

Mereka segera menggesekkan kartu pada _device card, _berharap setidaknya itu adalah kartu yang mereka cari.._._

_**ACCESS GRANDED. OPEN SEWER UNLOCK. **_

..tapi, bagaimana mereka bisa selamat dari kejaran _boomer _sekarang?

Keduanya nyaris menyerah, Aomine segera mengangkat tubuh mungil milik Tetsuya, menyuruhnya untuk menaiki tangga itu terlebih dahulu.

**BRAKK! BRAKK! BRAKKK!**

"Aomine-kun!"

"NAIK, TETSU! NAIK TERUS! JANGAN BERHENTI!" Aomine mengikutinya tepat dibawah Tetsuya.

Dewa keberuntungan memang ada di pihak mereka, sesuai dengan jimat pemberian Kuroko Shiori, dimana leontin itu tepat melingkar di leher milik Tetsuya.

Atap-atap dari permukaan _Sewer _yang telah rapuh tampaknya tidak kuat untuk menahan getaran kuat yang diciptakan oleh _Boomer, _membuat atap tersebut runtuh dan menutupi jalan bagi mahkluk itu untuk terus melaju. Tepat 3 meter sebelum _boomer _mencapai keduanya, reruntuhan menyelamatkan mereka.

Tetsuya dan Aomine terdiam. Mereka hanya bisa terpaku, diam, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Entah ini kebetulan atau tidak, mereka sangat bersyukur karena reruntuhan itu menyelamatkan mereka.

Tubuh mungil itu perlahan menuju penghujung tangga, dimana besi dari _open sewer _telah terbuka sedikit. Ia kemudian mendorongnya, menampilkan pantulan dari sinar matahari yang langsung menusuk sepasang matanya.

Tetsuya naik duluan, ia keluar dari _sewer _tersebut. Kemudian Aomine menyusulnya untuk keluar.

Namun, semua tidak semudah apa yang mereka kira.

Setelah Aomine keluar, ia menemukan beberapa orang mengarahkan _shotgun _kearah mereka. Tetsuya sendiri sudah berdiam sambil mengangkat tangan miliknya.

"Buang senjatamu!" Titah salah seorang yang mengarahkan senapannya kearah Aomine.

"Tsk," Aomine kemudian menaruh _boar knife _dan _Arquebus _miliknya, tepat disebelah _hand knife _dan _handgun _milik Tetsuya kemudian berjalan dan berdiam disebelah pemuda mungil itu.

"Siapa, darimana dan apa tujuan kalian?" Pemuda dengan helaian _raven _memandang tajam kepada dua pemuda didepannya. "Apa kalian _spy?_"

Aomine memulai pembicaraan. "Namaku Aomine Daiki, dan dia," Aomine menunjuk kesamping dimana Tetsuya masih berdiri dengan muka datarnya. _For heaven sake, _bahkan wajah Tetsuya masih sama datarnya, seolah tidak terjadi apapun ketika naik ke atas. "Kuroko Tetsuya. Kami berdua datang dari _Nevada _dan kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju _Missouri. _Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan mengenai _spy, _tetapi kami berdua hanya kebetulan lewat disini."

"Lalu, kegaduhan apa yang kalian ciptakan dibawah sana?"

"Kami dikejar oleh _boomer, _dan tepat sebelum naik ke atas, permukaan _sewer _jatuh dan menghalangi jalan _boomer _untuk menangkap kami."

Mendengar penjelasan dari Aomine, beberapa orang yang berdiam disana lalu berbisik.

"_Are you kidding me?" _tanya pemuda itu kemudian. Namun melihat wajah serius keduanya, ia kemudian kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Shin-chan tidak akan percaya bila kalian bertemu dengannya." Senyumnya lebar, mengisyaratkan anggota lainnya untuk menurunkan _shotgun _mereka. "Namaku Takao Kazunari, kalian saat ini berada dalam territorial kami, dengan kata lain, kalian harus mematuhi seluruh peraturan yang berlaku."

Setelah anggota lain selesai memeriksa Aomine dan Tetsuya, memeriksa bila mereka tidak terkena gigitan dan bukti lain yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah _spy, _Takao kemudian membawa Aomine dan Tetsuya untuk mengikuti mereka.

"Hey, aku hanya bertanya, bagaimana kalian tahu bahwa aku dan Tetsuya bukan _spy? _Maksudku, bisa saja aku berbohong pada kalian tadi. Kenapa kalian mempercayai kami?"

Takao melirik keduanya. "Kau tahu? Sudah hampir dua tahun kami mengamati _spy _dari kelompok lain dan aku tahu betul bagaimana ciri-ciri mereka. Lagipula, tidak ada yang mengatakan bahwa aku mempercayai kalian sepenuhnya." Ucapnya dengan santai.

"Apa maksud pembicraanmu, Takao-kun?"

"_Give me a favor."_

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan hingga memasuki sebuah rumah kecil, tidak lama ia berhenti dan menghadap Aomine dan Tetsuya.

"Di dalam rumah ini, terdapat banyak _supply _makanan, tetapi," Takao kemudian menunjuk pada pintu yang menjadi akses masuk satu-satunya pada rumah tersebut. "Pintu rumah itu terhalang oleh sebuah benda keras sehingga kita tidak bisa mendobrak dari luar. Dulu kami mengirim salah satu anggota kami untuk masuk melewati ini." Takao menunjuk sebuah pintu kecil yang terdapat 2 meter dari pintu utama. Pintu yang dipakai sebagai pintu keluar-masuk seekor anjing. "Namun, ia tidak kembali. Yang ingin kuminta dari kalian adalah masuk ke tempat itu kemudian menggeser apapun yang menghalangi pintu tersebut."

"Kenapa kau menyuruh kami? Bukankah kau juga bisa masuk kesana?" tanya Aomine spontan.

"_You dimwit, _kau pikir bila aku muat masuk aku akan meminta kalian?"

"Secara tidak langsung, Takao-kun memintaku untuk masuk ke pintu kecil itu 'kan?" ucap Tetsuya kemudian, menyadari bahwa tubuh mungil miliknya adalah satu-satunya yang dapat melewati pintu tersebut.

"_Bingo." _Balasnya kemudian. "Kau membantu kami dan aku tidak akan menganggap kalian sebagai penyusup. Bagaimana?"

"Kita tidak tahu seberapa bahaya didalam sana, dan kau menyuruh Tetsu masuk? Apa kau gila?!" Aomine menolak membiarkan Tetsuya untuk masuk seorang diri. Bagaimana tidak? Bisa saja segerombolan _roamers _menunggu didalam sana untuk menjadikan pemuda mungil itu santapan mereka.

Takao melirik kearah Aomine dan Tetsuya secara bergantian, iris _river blue _miliknya memandang keduanya dengan serius. "Kalian bebas memilih, tetapi bila kalian menolak aku tidak bisa membantu kalian meyakinkah Shin-chan, mungkin saja dia memutuskan untuk membunuh kalian berdua." Balasnya dengan santai.

Aomine menyipitkan matanya. "Shin-chan, Shin-chan, Shin-chan," protes Aomine. "Memangnya sebegitu hebatnya dia didalam territorial kalian?"

Mendengar pernyataan Aomine, anggota lainnya sempat mengarahkan kembali _shotgun _mereka pada pemuda tersebut, sebelum Takao mencegah mereka.

"Shin-chan adalah ketua kami, sejauh ini hanya karena dia kami semua dapat selamat. Jaga ucapanmu disini, dan ingat, hanya aku yang memanggil dia Shin-chan~" bahkan dalam satu kalimat, Takao bisa merubah total ekspresi diwajahnya, ketika seseorang mengusik ketua mereka, wajahnya berubah menjadi serius, dan diakhir, ia menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Tidak apa, Aomine-kun, aku akan masuk. Takao-kun, kalian hanya memintaku untuk membuka pintu tersebut dari dalam 'kan?" tanya Tetsuya kemudian.

"_Nice," _balasnya kemudian. "Kau hanya perlu membukakan pintu ini, sisanya akan menjadi urusan kami." Takao kemudian melemparkan _handgun_ milik Tetsuya, bersamaan dengan _handgun _miliknya dan beberapa _magazine _yang berisikan peluru. "Kupinjamkan padamu, _handgun _milikku sudah kuberikan _filter, _ia tidak akan bersuara seperti _handgun _biasanya. Ingat, kau masuk kesana bukan untuk membunuh _walker, _tapi membukakan pintu ini. _No hard feeling, 'kay~?"_

Tetsuya kemudian mengangguk. Tidak lama salah seorang anggota lainnya memberikan sebuah _long knife, _pisau panjang dan lebih ringan dibandingkan dengan _boar knife _milik Aomine, senjata jarak dengan yang cocok dan mudah digunakan dikeadaan terdesak.

"Oi, Tetsu." Aomine kemudian menghampirinya. "Aku masih tidak setuju, tapi bila kau memaksa untuk masuk, berhati-hati disana. Begitu pintu itu terbuka, aku akan masuk kedalam pertama kali untuk membawamu keluar."

Tetsuya mengangguk, kemudian ia berjalan untuk mendekati pintu kecil tersebut. Tubuhnya yang kecil membuat ia dengan mudah dapat memasuki tempat tersebut. Ia berusaha untuk tidak membuat sebuah suara ketika memasuki pintu tersebut.

Dan ketika memasuki ruangan baru tersebut, seketika itu juga matanya membulat dengan sempurna.

Bau amis tersebar didalam ruangan tersebut.

Kuroko Tetsuya, 19 tahun, tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa apa yang ada di depannya saat ini bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari perkiraannya.

**_TBC_**

* * *

**A/N : Hallo guys, tumben nih ZA bisa apdet cepet X'D /RoD kamu gimana author?/**

**Ya, gara-garanya pas mau tidur sempet kebayang lanjutannya, makannya author cepet-cepet deh nulis sebelum moodnya ilang, dan buat chap kali ini, full Aomine &amp; Tetsuya~ buat sedikit info, chap depan masih lanjut cerita dari sisi Tetsuya, chap depannya lagi baru author ganti dari sisi Seijuurou 8D**

**Sankyuuu buat semua yang udah mampir baca ZA, buat semua PM, bahkan fave/follow, dan tentunya big thanks buat semua yang udah kasih review, review kalian semua jadi moodbooster tersendiri buat author XD **

**Author masih belum tau kapan bisa apdet lagi, semoga kalian bisa sabar menunggu fic yang entah kapan lagi apdetnya ya m(_ _)m /siapajugayangnungguRen**

**So, until next chap with Kuroko Tetsuya's Case again, minna! :D**

**with love,**

**Zelvaren Yuvrezla**


End file.
